


The French Mistake 2.0

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Misha, Cas topping form bottom, Cockles, Cockles is established, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Impala Sex, Kinks, M/M, Multi, My version of The French Mistake, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jensen, Topping from the Bottom, time line- Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Dean & Sam got sent to an AU where they became Jared & Jensen, but what happened to Jared & Jensen?</p><p>My version of The French Mistake (with a few changes-most of all Misha lives) Jared & Jensen wake up and think Misha is pulling another prank on them. They agree to pretend to be Sam & Dean until it drives Misha crazy, only they don't realize it is actually Cas. Jensen and Misha are together so Cas thinks Dean is making a move on him.</p><p>**Just added a few chapters from Sam and Dean's point of view (my version of what happened, some changes from the episode)<br/>Sam & Dean find themselves in an AU where they are Jared & Jensen. Dean is surprised to find that Jensen and Misha are together, at first he is thrilled to have a chance to be with a Cas look a like but he soon realizes how badly he wants to be with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared rolled over, he was having a hard time sleeping. The mattress felt unusually lumpy and hard. He shifted and felt a spring poke him in the ribs. Jared sat up quickly and opened his eyes. He realized that he was in a motel room and he had no idea how he had gotten there. He had gone to sleep in this trailer, after a long night of shooting with both Jensen and Misha. It was an extra long night of shooting because Misha had started a pranking war earlier that day, then Jared had retaliated that afternoon and the two of them went back and forth for hours. Jensen usually didn't get in the middle, he didn't like choosing sides between his best friend and his boyfriend but they both had purposely pranked him too. Both Jared and Misha knew he got pissed when they did, and when Jensen got pissed he got involved and when Jensen got involved, the pranks got epic. Jared was positive Misha had something to do with this, and wondered if Jensen was involved or not. 

It was almost three in the morning but Jared knew there was no way in hell he'd fall back asleep so he got up. Jared noticed there was another bed in the room. When he got closer he realized Jensen was sleeping in it. He wondered if he really was involved in whatever prank Misha was pulling, usually when Jensen was involved he teamed up with Jared more often that he did with Misha. Jensen was close to both of them, but he and Jared were like brothers and while he was in love with Misha, Jared was the better pranker and Jensen liked pissing Misha off a little because he claimed when Misha got pissed the sex got even more mind blowing. Not that Jared wanted that TMI bit of info, but if it meant he and Jensen double teamed against Misha, then he was all for it.

Jared was pretty sure Jensen had no idea what was going on. First of all because he was kind of a diva and Jared figured he would never sleep on an actual motel bed, but mostly because Misha had gotten the two of them good right before they left the set for the night and he knew Jensen was pissed because Jensen had gone to his trailer and locked Misha out, and they had not slept in separate trailers since season 4 started. It occurred to Jared that he could be wrong, maybe they faked the fight because they were trying to mind fuck him into thinking that Jensen hadn't known about the prank and they wanted him to think they were fighting. Even though Jensen is an excellent actor, Jared figured he knew him so well that he would be able to tell right away if he was involved or not by his reaction to being in a nasty shitty motel.

Jared shook Jensen's shoulder, he mumbled something about it being too damn early and leaving him alone then rolled over. The blanket slid off of him, so Jared smacked his ass hard.

"God damn Mish...just fucked the hell out of you.  _Shit_ , let me get a few hours sleep. I mean, four times isn't enough?"

Jared bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. In his best imitation of Misha's deep Cas voice he replied, "Mmm baby, five would be better...or ten. Can't get enough of that big-"

Jensen sat up so fast Jared barely saw it happen. He felt his face burn as he realized what he said, and that Jared was standing over him, not his boyfriend.

"Jare, what the fuck?"

"Jay, what the fuck are you and your crazy psycho boyfriend trying to pull?"

Jensen sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

Jensen looked around, then looked up at Jared. "Dude, what the hell are we doing here? I didn't get that drunk last night..."

Jared smirked, "Sounds like you spent the entire time banging your-"

"Shut up Jared. Seriously, what's going on?"

"You really don't know, honestly? You better tell me the truth Jay, I'm tired and I just want to go get some sleep on a real bed."

"I swear I wouldn't lie about this. I'm tired as fuck...and why the hell would I do this? This isn't funny, it sucks. This bed is...Shit! Where's my phone?"

Jared sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jensen frantically search for his phone, he never went anywhere without it. Jared knew that even Misha would never be able to talk him into being stuck in a motel room without it because he always found a way to have it on him every second of the day. They had been best friends for so long he knew when he was lying, and he definitely was not lying.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't voluntarily sleep on a crap bed, princess."

"Shut the fuck up. You're the princess, didn't you go to the spa with Gen last weekend?"

"Guys get facials and massages too."

"Not real guys. I heard you got a manicure and-"

"Hey, your boyfriend wears actual nail polish! Don't get me started on-"

"He did that once. At a convention, don't make me remind you what you've done at conventions."

"Please, can't be worse then things you've done, and especially not as bad as things you and Misha have done. They don't call you two Cockles because it's your names put together."

"Shut up," Jensen muttered as he leaned over and felt around for his phone, but he couldn't find it. His hand brushed across a lamp and he turned it on.

"Kinda looks like a crap motel on set. Only it's real."

Jensen glanced back over at Jared. "Um, maybe someone ruffied us and brought us here, like a psycho obsessed fan. No, I bet it was Misha. That fucker. So gonna kick his ass."

"Uh huh, sure...you mean tear it up."

Jensen smirked. "Whatever, I just want to get back to sleep so....figure out where the hell we are at so we can get the fuck out of here."

Jared realized he didn't have his phone either, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a plaid shirt. It suddenly hit him that it was what he had worn when they were shooting, but he had changed out of Sam's outfit before he went to his trailer. Jensen was only wearing boxers, he got up and started getting dressed, then continued to frantically search for his phone. He didn't seem to realize what he put on but Jared recognized it as Dean's outfit. 

"You do realize we're not wearing our own clothes, right?"

Jensen looked down. "Huh."

"You didn't notice?"

Jensen shrugged. "I'm surprised you did. Oh right, you're a diva so you would notice something like that."

"My clothes aren't that different, you're the one who wears tight skinny jeans and since your jeans are baggy that's why I noticed."

"Checkin' me out again, Jare?"

"You wish."

"Kinda like you wish you could join me and Mish, huh?" Jensen winked then plopped back down on the bed. "Fucker took my phone too. It's all good, it's like three in the morning. I'll just call and wake his ass up."

Jensen laid back on the bed, dialing Misha's number on the motel phone. Jared was looking around the room. There were duffel bags just like they used on set. "Why would Misha go to so much trouble for a prank? Why the real motel room? Why the Sam and Dean stuff?"

Jensen shrugged. "I dunno, you know he's a freak when it comes to pulling pranks. I just don't get how the hell we even got h-" Jensen paused and listened for a second then slammed the receiver down. " _Fuck!_  It says the number's not in service."

"Check this shit out."

Jared tossed the bags on the bed. Jensen opened one and pulled out a knife.

"Dude, this is real. Not a prop."

Jensen dug around and picked up Dean's 1911 Colt. He cocked the gun and grinned. When he looked up and realized that Jared was making a bitchface, he slid the safety back and tossed it back in the bag.

"OK, um...there's gotta be something around here that has an address on it or something. We need to figure out where the hell we are."

They both looked around until Jensen pulled a phone book out of the bedside table's drawer.

"Nah, it's fake. Says we're in, uh... Canyon Valley."

"He had to have had help with this. They probably raided the props because Canyon Valley was the city in the last episode we shot."

"Oh, right. This blows, I'm tired and this bed sucks. Some big tall freak woke me up and now I wouldn't be able to sleep worth a damn."

Jared spotted a cellphone on the table and picked it up. He scrolled through it, it was the exact phone that they used for Sam on the show.

"Hey, check and see if you have Dean's phone somewhere. I have Sam's. This one actually works though."

Jensen moved some things around on the table and found it. "Wait, if I have Dean's phone, I wonder if I have..." Jensen ran over to the window and pulled the curtain open. "Hell  _fucking_  yeah! My baby!"

Jensen dug around in the duffelbag then spotted Dean's coat thrown over a chair. He reached into the left pocket and grinned. "Fuck yeah, wanna go for a ride?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Why're you so excited? You drive that damn thing every day."

"Yeah, but I mean....shut up. I don't ever get to take it out and really drive it. I'm gonna go haul ass down the highway, you coming or what?"

Jared sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I get to pick the music though."

"Like hell." 

Jensen smirked and walked out to the Impala. He popped the hood open and grinned. "Yeah! It's one of the Impalas that has a good motor. Let's go!"

 

After nearly an hour of Jensen racing up and down the highway, Jared convinced him they should go back to the motel and come up with a plan. Jared sat at the table, Jensen was going through the duffel bags, he dumped one out and was looking at the weapons.

"Damn, all this shit is real."

Jared got up and picked up the demon knife. On set they used fake knives, but it was real. Everything in the room was real. "How the fuck did he pull all this off? Some of this stuff we only have props for."

"I don't know, but we need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Yeah, it's a long ass drive back to Vancouver and they're gonna be pissed because we wrap this episode today and need to start on the next one tonight."

"I don't get it, we're hours away...I remember, um, being with Misha at like one this morning. It was three when you woke me up."

"Thought you guys had a fight?"

"Nah, we never fight. I just like getting him riled up. But...how would we get this far and not remember a damn thing?"

"I don't know Jay, all I know is that Misha had to do this...I just don't know how the fuck he pulled it off. You know he'll be around any minute now to gloat like he always does."

"We need a counter prank."

"Exactly. Here's what I was thinking, he's going to act like nothing happened, so we pretend to be Sam & Dean."

"How is that a good prank?"

"I mean like hard core be Sam & Dean, do everything like they would, and treat him like he's Cas. He wanted us to be in Sam & Dean's world, so we'll give him that. But you have to play along no matter what. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, of course. I  _am_  the one who plays Dean."

"Right. Anyway, really drive him nuts making him think you're Dean. As long as it takes, you know...keep it up for days if you have to since he wanted to act like we are Sam & Dean for some reason...just _be_  Dean."

Jensen frowned. "But Dean and Cas aren't together, so I can't get any?" 

"Ugh, you horny fucker. You can't go without sex for like, one day?"

"Shit, I can barely go one  _hour_..."

"Fine, but maybe don't get so...um, sexually crazy if you know what I mean."

Jensen raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I can't help it we're both kinky, but-"

Jared cut him off quickly before he said something he really didn't want to hear. "What I mean is, it could work because you guys already eye fuck the shit out of each other on set-"

"That hardly has anything to do with the characters, and if that's your idea of 'getting some' you're fucking insane."

"No I mean, just treat it like Dean is finally making a move. Take it slow. You do know how to take things slow, right?"

"Of course."

"Yeah that's why we hadn't even finished filming the first day of Lazarus Rising and you two were already sneaking off and hooking up."

"Can't help it I have irresistible sex appeal," Jensen grinned the added, "Even you've gotta admit that Misha looks pretty damn-"

"ANYWAY, just make sure you do  _everything_  else like Dean would do it until it drives him fucking crazy. Everything. Talk, walk, say son of a bitch and eat all kinds of pie...say quotes when you can. Just no matter what insist you're Dean."

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty good. It'll piss him off and you know what that means." Jensen winked as Jared gave him a bitchface. "Wow, you really are just like Sam. You better keep it going too, I'm not trying to do this myself, like I'm some kind of role play LARPing freak."

"Nah, you're just a regular freak. It isn't really LARPing either. You're an actor and Dean's your character. OK, I'm gonna get us some coffee until we figure out what the fuck we're going to do."

"Dammit Sammy, you just can't take my baby whenever you feel like it."

Jared gave Jensen a weird look.

"Just practicing." Jensen grinned and tossed the keys to Jared. "Knock yourself out, I'm gonna see if the shower is clean...if not, I guess I'm gonna watch some porn...you know, like Dean would."

"Later, jerk."

"Bitch."

Jared shook his head and laughed. "God, we're fucked up."

"Yep."

Jared left and Jensen went in the bathroom to see if it was as crappy as the rest of the place, which he was not surprised to see that it was. When he came out Misha was standing by the bed. At least he  _thought_  it was Misha but it was actually Castiel.

"Oh my fucking God he's actually dressed like him." Jensen muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat and smirked. "Hey Mish, um,  _Cas_. Think you're fucking funny, huh?" 

Cas scrunched his eyebrows up and tilted his head. Something was off with Dean, but he couldn't figure it out exactly. He wasn't acting like himself and Cas got the sense that something was different about him, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly wasn't right. Cas noticed he was smiling at him. Dean didn't smile too often anymore but Cas didn't say anything because it was rare for Dean to be in such a good mood and he wasn't about to piss him off.

Jensen grinned and winked. "It's all good, I'll take it out on you later after Jar- uh,  _Sam_  gets back with the coffee. We'll make him leave for awhile and do um,  _research_...Fuck Mi- _Cas_ , stop making that sexy face at me, its not going to make me any less pissed about this stupid prank you're trying to pull."

Cas opened his mouth then closed it. He had no idea what was happening. He looked up and jumped in surprise, Jensen was standing inches away, he was so close Cas could feel his breaths on his face. Cas felt his heart racing, his pulse pounding in his temples. Jensen licked his lips, he saw Cas's eyes flicker down to them then he went back to staring into his eyes. Cas closed his eyes, he had to be imagining this, he fantasized about Dean making a move every time he thought about or saw Dean. When Cas opened his eyes back up, Jensen was even closer. Jensen put his hand on Cas's cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. He felt Cas's breathing quicken as he jerked his head up and kissed him. Cas gasped, thinking Dean finally made a move. He closed his eyes and moaned, Jensen was kissing him with so much intensity Cas pulled back a few seconds later, panting.

"De-"

Jensen crushed his lips to Cas's. He licked his way into his mouth, his tongue brutally swirling around Cas's mouth as he kissed him deeper. Cas moaned and closed his eyes. Jensen knew he was blowing the prank Jared wanted them to pull big time but he didn't care, Misha made him so fucking horny when he made those faces. He slid his arms inside Cas's coat and wrapped his arms around his waist, then pulled Cas tight against him. Cas groaned as he felt Jensen's hard cock press against his. Jensen started grinding in to him, Cas wrapped his arms around Jensen and held on to him tight, he ran his hand up his muscular back and slid a hand down and squeezed his bicep. Cas pulled back breathless and flustered, he stared into his eyes for several minutes until he kissed Cas again. Cas felt him tighten his grip, Jensen's hand was sliding down his back as his tongue intertwined with his then ravaged around his mouth roughly. Cas's eyes fluttered shut as he melted into Jensen's muscular arms, his hands were groping him and the kiss had him dizzy. He had wanted Dean to do this since he first saw him, he had no idea this was an actor from a parallel universe who played Dean.

"Dean..."

Cas gasped as Jensen's hands slid down and grabbed his ass. Jensen gave it a firm squeeze and grinned. "Wanna role play huh? Sexy."

Jensen pushed Cas down on the bed and laid over him. He nudged Cas's legs apart and just as he was leaning down to kiss him, he heard the Impala pull up. Jensen really didn't care, he was horny as hell now, so he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Cas's, pressing tight against him and rolling his hips. Cas groaned as Jensen slid his hand down his thigh, he gripped it tight and wrapped it around his waist. When he thrust into Cas again he almost lost it and called him Misha because he was pressed so close he felt Cas's dick twitch hard as he was sucking down on his neck. Cas dug his fingers into Jensen's muscular back, he wrapped his other leg around his waist and started pushing into him harder.

They started making out even more intensely, Jensen was thrusting so hard into Cas the bed was creaking. He didn't even hear the key in the door, not that he would have given a shit anyway. 

Jared opened the door and sighed. "C'mon you fuckers, stop messing around and get a room."

"Uh, Jar- _SAM._..we have a room...we're in it, remember?"

Jensen turned and winked at Jared. Jared rolled his eyes, but he knew Jensen would never focus on anything when he was all worked up. Jared learned that it was best to let them do their thing, otherwise they would be all over each other even worse than they already were. He figured Jensen was still playing along since he called him Sam, so he might as well just go back to the coffeehouse for a little bit. Jared just hoped they hurried the fuck up so they could get back to the set, they might be the stars of the show but if production was down for an entire day they would never hear the end of it, even if it was all Misha's fault, they still had been pranking each other all week and even though it usually wasn't a big deal, it was if it interfered with filming.

"Why don't you go do a little research, Sammy? Give me and my angel a few hours to uh, you know..."

Jensen rolled so he was on his side, he grinned up at Jared, who didn't look amused. He leaned in and gave Cas a quick kiss and traced his finger down his face. Cas was a little surprised that Sam seemed to not be at all surprised that Dean was making out with him when he walked in, but Cas knew Sam had figured they had been sneaking around for years. He was more surprised that Dean was being so open about wanting to be with him.

Jared turned to go when he heard Jensen clear his throat, so he risked a peek over at him.

Jensen grinned. "Don't forget your laptop, Sammy. Text you when we're done."

"Just try to control yourself and not take hours." Jared forgot then were trying to be convincing as Sam and Dean so he added, "Uh, we got a lot of work to do on the...case."

Jared walked over to the table and grabbed Sam's laptop, then hurried out the door to the Impala so he could get as far away from them as possible. He figured he would treat it like a day off, just relax and mess around on the computer.

As soon as Jared walked out the door, Jensen rolled Cas so he was on his back again and straddled his hips. 

"Dean, Um...are you OK?"

Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas's. "I am now, baby."

Jensen pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. He looked up, Cas was staring at him, his eyes huge. He looked stunned and scared. Jensen figured Misha was trying to mess with him too so he decided to keep up the Dean charade. It was kind of like a challenge, he wanted to make Misha come undone and slip up. Misha had never slipped up during a prank but Jensen knew all of his kinks and exactly how to drive him insane. He was now determined to try and keep the Dean act up longer than Misha could continue pretending to be Cas. 

Cas had wanted to have sex with Dean since the first time he saw him, he had never felt the desire to ever have sex before, but Dean was absolutely perfect, the most gorgeous thing Castiel had ever seen. He rarely got to see Dean without a shirt and the instant he took it off Cas instantly was hornier and harder than he had ever been. His cock was throbbing, he had always wanted to touch his perfectly sculpted firm muscles. Jensen was still grinding into him, he had shifted to the side and was sucking down on Cas's neck, gradually turning it up even more as Cas started to quickly come undone. The feeling of his lips on him was incredible, and feeling Jensen pressed tight against his body made Cas so horny he was becoming slightly less hesitant and shy to do the things he had always wanted to do to Dean. 

Cas tentatively slid his hand down Jensen's chest, pressing his fingers into his tight pec muscles. When his finger brushed over Jensen's nipple, he moaned softly into Cas's mouth. Jensen pulled back and looked at him, Misha never had this much control. Usually once he started touching Jensen's body he got extremely grabby because he could never get enough of feeling his perfect muscles. 

"Never seen you so shy..."

"I-I've never-"

Jensen smirked. So he wanted to play shy virgin Cas. Jensen was game, he'd make shy virgin Cas turn into begging for more cockslut Cas in a heartbeat. Jensen stood up and slid his jeans off, watching as Cas's pupils went from big to so huge they were eclipsing almost all of the blue in his irises. He laid on his side, pulling Cas closer and started tugging on his clothes.

"Always wanted to slowly take this all off of you, suck down and kiss every inch of your gorgeous body, then fuck the hell out of you."

Jensen chuckled as he heard Cas gasp then felt his fingers dig into his chest. Cas's breathing quickened as Jensen slowly undid his tie. He carefully pulled it from around his neck as he gradually worked his way up Cas's neck, lightly kissing and sucking down on it as Cas stretched it out further, moaning and running his fingers through Jensen's hair.

"If we had more time, I'd be tying you up right about now." 

Jensen pulled Cas into a heated kiss as he climbed over him and straddled his hips. He pressed down and thrust into Cas, as he kissed him with so much heat and passion Cas pulled back gasping and panting. Cas groaned and grabbed a fistful of Jensen's hair, pulling his head over and crushing his lips to Jensen's then kissing him roughly as he pushed his hips into him.

Jensen slid his hand slowly down Cas's chest and moaned, "Fuck that's hot baby. Love it when you take control."

Jensen grinned as Cas looked into his eyes, wondering if he was serious. His eyes flickered to Jensen's mouth as his tongue slid across his incredible lips. Cas wanted his lips back on his, he wanted them on every inch of his body and he wanted to put his on every inch of Dean's but he was still sort of stunned. It was all so surreal, he was too horny to really pay attention, if he wasn't so horny he would have noticed right away the subtle differences between Jensen and Dean but right now he was not using his head, not the upstairs one anyway.

Cas was still hesitant to initiate anything because he had never in his entire existence experienced anything remotely close to this. Dean was the first person he had even gotten close to, the first being really, because he had never been close to an angel either. He wondered what changed, why Dean was suddenly open about his feelings. Cas always knew Dean cared about him, he even had suspected Dean felt the same way about him that he himself felt about Dean. He said he loved when he took control, so Cas was trying to will himself to make a move. All thoughts were lost when Jensen's hand slid up his abs and across his chest, he could not form a coherent thought when his hands and lips were on him. He could barely even remember who he was or how to talk. 

Jensen leaned down and started sucking down harder on Cas's neck, sliding his tongue slowly up behind his ear. "You're so fucking sexy, angel."

He felt Cas's breathing become even more rapid as he slowly unbuttoned each button on his shirt, leaning down to suck down and work his way further as each part of his toned chest was exposed. When he got to his abs, Jensen sucked down as he ran his hands over Cas's hipbones then ran his hand gently over the fly of his pants. He felt Cas's erection reacting to his touch, his fingers ghosted slowly up then back down as Cas bucked his hips up.

"You're being so quiet...not used to that."

Normally Misha was running his mouth during sex, even though he claimed he loved Jensen talking dirty to him, Jensen often could never get a word in but he found it odd that he was being completely silent. He really didn't think once they started messing around he would keep the Cas charade going but since it was actually pretty fucking hot he kept going with it.

Cas looked up at Dean, his eyebrows scrunched together, not sure what he wanted him to be talking about. He would much rather listen to Dean talk, anytime Dean talked it made him horny but now that Dean was talking about how much he wanted this and what turned him on Cas could barely remember how to speak, let alone function.

"W-what am I supposed to say, Dean?"

Jensen bit down on his lip and grinned. He sat back and grabbed Cas's trenchcoat by the collar, jerking him forward in one quick motion. He crushed his lips to Cas's as he pulled his coat, suit jacket and shirt off all at once. Cas closed his eyes and moaned, Dean shoved him back and leaned down over him. When Jensen's bare chest pressed up against Cas's he gasped and wrapped his arms around him, sliding a hand up his neck as he tugged on his hair and moved his other hand across Jensen's muscular shoulders and back. His skin felt like it was on fire, he pushed up and rutted against Jensen. Jensen closed his eyes and moaned, glad he was finally starting to get a reaction out of him. Cas slid his hand carefully across Jensen's chest, gradually making his way down Jensen's abs, when he got to his boxers he hesitated. 

Jensen smiled against Cas's lips. "Don't be shy...it's all yours, angel."

Cas's finger teased across the waistband and Jensen figured Misha was playing like he was shy like Cas, so he slid his hand over Cas's and brought his hand down over his cock. He squeezed his fist so it was gripping his dick tight and started rocking his hips slowly. Jensen pressed his lips to Cas's, when his hand circled around Jensen's cock he moaned, he felt so hard and big. He couldn't believe he was actually jerking him off, his hand moved quicker and his grip tightened. It felt so good a low growl escaped out of Jensen's mouth. He slid his hand down and struggled to get Cas's belt undone.

"Mmm fuck Mish-....uhhh,  _Cas_." 

Jensen heard Cas swear under his breath. He put his finger under Cas's chin and pushed his face up so he'd look at him. "You alright?"

Cas nodded and muttered, "So fucking  _big_."

Jensen chuckled under his breath. He thought Misha was cracking, losing control and not keeping up the Cas facade, really Cas was totally fucking losing it. Jensen decided to turn it up even more, talk dirty to him and try to stretch it out even more. It was so fucking hot he could barely stand it.

"Just wait til it's stretching you out, pounding into that sweet ass. Fuck, I gotta admit this is turning me on a hell of a lot more than it should be."

Cas nodded as he closed his eyes and moaned. He was so horny he felt like he was going to burst into flames. He had always wanted to have sex with Dean but right now he wanted it so bad he was completely losing it. 

Jensen didn't think Misha would get off so much pretending to be Cas, he never imagined how much it would affect either of them but he should have known it would because whenever he did the deep Cas voice it always made Jensen instantly hard, which made it sometimes difficult to shoot scenes with him. He also knew things Dean said and did turned Misha on so he was really starting to like it even more seeing how much it was affecting him, only now Jensen was so damn horny he was having a hard time remembering to not call him Misha. He figured if he could get him to break first they could stop the game, at least until Jared got back. He started thinking of ways to get him to forget about it, then he had an idea.

Jensen knew he loved Misha since the first day he saw him on set. He had always joked that Dean fell in love with Cas the moment he walked in the barn, but like Dean, Jensen never told Misha he actually loved him and figured maybe if he finally said it Misha would forget all about pretending to be Dean and Cas.

Jensen finally got Cas's belt undone, he carefully slid his pants off then laid on his side, rolling Cas onto his side and pulling him closer. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, caressing Cas's face with this fingers. He pulled back and looked into his eyes and ran a finger down his jaw as he whispered, "The first time I saw you...I know it sounds..." Jensen blew out a slow breath and tried again. "I don't care how it sounds, the instant I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." Jensen leaned in and pressed several soft kisses against Cas's lips and muttered against them. "I...I love you."

Cas's eyes widened, he pulled back and whispered, "Y-you  _love_  me?"

Jensen licked his lips and nodded. He went in to kiss him again but Cas pulled back. He stared into Jensen's eyes for a few seconds then said, "Dean, I've loved you since...since I pulled you out of Hell. The instant I laid a hand on you, I wanted you to be mine."

"I've always been yours, angel."

Cas's gasped as Jensen leaned in and kissed him hard then added, "I've always wanted you to be mine too, want to fuck the hell out of you and make you mine."

Cas moaned into Jensen's mouth and with a breathless sigh replied. "Fuck me, Dean."

Jensen was so turned on in that moment, hearing him say it in that deep sexy voice took every ounce of control not to just bend him over and fuck him into the mattress, but he was going to drag it out a little more. He wondered why Misha was still playing this game, but Misha never ever gave up on a prank. He could tell he meant what he said, he knew he did love him by looking in his eyes, he could always tell everything by his eyes. But, if Misha wanted to continue to play the game he'd play alright. He'd be all Dean until it drove Misha absolutely fucking insane. He still had no idea that it wasn't Misha pretending to be Cas, it actually was Cas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jared was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. How did they get so far away in so little time, and especially without either of them having any memories whatsoever about how it happened. Jared was on his third cup of coffee and Jensen still hadn't texted him, he figured he would give them ten more minutes then he'd blow his phone up.

Jared tried logging into his Twitter, but it said invalid user. He started panicking, thinking someone hacked his account. Jared would kill someone if they messed with his account. He tried his wife's and it also said it could not find her. Misha and everyone else who had a twitter did not come up either. After he searched several other social media sites, Jared pulled up the history on the computer, curious about whose computer this was, and what they were looking at.  He also pulled up every file and saved document on the computer. All files were on various monsters, how to kill them and lore. The history went back weeks looking at these things, but maybe someone at the show used the computer to research things for episodes.

Jared typed his name in Google, nothing came up. He tried Jensen's then Misha's. There was no way that nothing would come up on any of them. Their names should pull up millions of pictures, sites about the various shows and movies they had been in, fan sites and fan fiction. He typed in the word Supernatural, nothing came up about the show ever existing.

_"What the fuck?"_

Jared sent Jensen a text message that something fucking crazy was going on and that he needed to call him back. He knew better than to go anywhere near the two of them while they were messing around. But then Jared started thinking, what if this wasn't a prank? He started trying to figure out what the hell could really be going on. He decided the computer might not even be a real computer. He got up and headed to the Impala, he needed to go find a library where he could do a little more investigating on an uncompromised computer. 

 

 

Jensen heard his phone going off for the third time but continued to ignore it. He was just a little distracted at the moment, in fact he was in a bliss filled coma. He had been about to give Cas a blowjob when Cas pushed him back hard and started sucking his dick. Cas had finally worked up the ability to function, Jensen said he liked when he took control so that was what Cas was going to do. He had no idea what the hell he was doing but he was willing to try because every time he did it made Jensen make the sexiest noises and he was turning him on so damn much he was too horny to worry about anything except having sex.

Cas slowly slid his tongue around Jensen's cock. Jensen moaned and lightly pushed his hips up. Cas was sucking down hard on the head of his cock and he was desperate for him to take more in. Cas's tongue eagerly swept up the vein and into the slit. He lapped up the precome that was sweating out. Jensen grabbed a fistful of Cas's hair and gently pushed down. Cas got the message and in one quick motion took all of Jensen's cock in.

 _"Fuck!"_   Jensen yelled out and bucked his hips hard. He groaned as Cas hollowed out his cheeks and started bobbing his head quickly. If only Jensen knew a real angel was blowing him, he could literally fuck his face as hard as he wanted to and it wouldn't faze him. Jensen was trying desperately not to thrust into Cas's mouth too hard but he was losing it fast. It felt incredible, he was taking his entire cock in and quickly bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh shit! Mmmm fuck..."

Jensen was moaning and yelling a litany of swears, his fist was gripping Cas's hair so tight his knuckles were white. Jensen pushed his hips forward, relishing the feeling of the wet heat surrounding his cock. He could already feel an orgasm slowly building in his spine. Misha always gave amazing head but Jensen had never felt anything like it, he took his dick completely in every time, he could feel it hit the back of his throat and continue to curve down further, he was bobbing his head quicker each time he went all the way down. Jensen started grunting, Cas was going so fast, sucking down so hard he was practically pulling him up off of the mattress.

"Mish...." Jensen groaned, it felt like his spine had liquefied and his bones turned to jello. Jensen gasped when Cas slowly pulled off then took him back in even slower, flicking his tongue roughly. He felt his teeth barely graze him, but it actually felt good because his cock was so over sensitized. Cas's hands were on Jensen's thighs, Jensen reached down and grabbed one of his hands and started sucking on his fingers. He felt Cas moan against his cock, sending a pleasureful vibration across. Jensen took Cas's fingers out of his mouth and guided his hand down. He spread his legs further apart and pushed Cas's finger over his rim. Cas looked up at him, surprised that Dean wanted to be fingered. He loved sucking his dick, it was really making him so horny, hornier than he had ever been. Dean was the only thing that had ever made Cas crave sex, and he had craved sex with Dean more than he ever wanted or needed in the millennium of his existence, he just never imagined Dean would let him fuck him and now that he thought about it he was exponentially even more horny. 

Cas carefully teased a fingertip into Jensen, when he started to push down for more, he slid it in further. Jensen was swearing through gritted teeth, it felt so damn good he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would scream. By the time Cas had worked two more fingers in Jensen was pounding down on them and it was turning Cas on so much he came right after Jensen. Jensen jerked him forward and crushed his lips to Cas's. He was getting so horny his kisses were getting sloppy. Jensen grabbed a fistful of Cas's hair as he continued to kiss him with more intensity. He didn't even want to waste the time pulling his lips away so he muttered in between kisses.

"Got me...so fucking....horny..."

Jensen's voice was getting rough, Cas always loved how Dean drawled slightly when he talked but when he got horny he did it hard and it was driving Cas insane with the need to have sex with him. They were both panting hard so Jensen finally pulled back.

"Wanna do me first, then I'll bend you over and fuck the hell outta ya?"

Cas's eyes widened, he never imagined he'd even kiss Dean, it was all too good to be true. He wanted to fuck Dean almost as bad as he wanted Dean to fuck him, but he could barely move. Jensen smirked and kissed him.

"Too sexed out to even talk, huh?"

Jensen wrapped his arms around Cas and shoved him down on the bed. He straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him as he slowly started grinding against Cas's quickly hardening cock.

"It's all good, I'll ride you then bend you over."

Cas closed his eyes and groaned as Jensen's incredible lips made their way down his neck and chest. He was more into rough sex but he knew that Misha secretly loved it when he was more slow and sensual and if he was going to get Misha to drop the act, this would be the way to do it. 

Jensen was biting down lightly on Cas's shoulder, his hands were slowly working their way further down. Jensen's tongue worked it's way down Cas's chest, when he got to his nipples he slowly teased his fingers over one while sucking down lightly on the other. Cas was groaning and pushing his hips up, trying desperately to get some stimulation from rutting into Jensen's abs. Jensen put his hand firmly on his hip.

He grinned and leaned up, he pressed a soft gentle kiss to Cas's lips. When Cas tried kissing him harder, Jensen pulled back and smirked at him. Cas felt his dick twitch hard, when Dean smirked and his dimples pushed in, it was so damn sexy. He tried leaning forward but Jensen had moved to his neck. He was licking from one side to the other, as he exhaled and it burned across his neck, Cas sucked in a breath. 

"Gonna let me ride that big fat cock?" Jensen asked as his teeth grazed Cas's ear.

Cas nodded vigorously.

"C'mon baby, what's with the silent treatment?"

When Cas didn't answer Jensen had a new plan, no more slow and sensual. It was time to drive him so fucking insane with horniness he broke then they could go back to having hot kinky sex like they always did. Even though the Cas/Dean role play was pretty hot, he loved it more when Misha was more aggressive and even though he would never admit it to Misha, he also loved when he talked more. 

"Fine," Jensen's tongue trailed over to Cas's lips and he went right in for a deep rough kiss. Cas groaned loudly into Jensen's mouth. He felt Jensen's lips curve into a smile as his tongue flicked around wildly. "Don't wanna talk? I'll make you fucking _scream_  then."

Jensen saw Cas's pupils grow even more. He sat up and shifted so he was right over Cas's cock, since he seemed to be in some sort of sexed out coma, Jensen slowly worked it in. When he had it worked all the way in he slowly pulled off then thrust down hard and fast in one quick motion, landing flat onto Cas's lap, feeling his balls tight against his ass.  Jensen immediately started bucking his hips, quick powerful thrusts that had the crappy motel bed creaking and slamming against the wall.

Cas was already making a litany of hot sexy noises that had Jensen so worked up he rode him even harder. He leaned forward and put his hands on Cas's chest as he started rocking his hips harder. He had totally forgot about keeping up the Cas/Dean thing. He knew he had slipped and called him Misha a few times but he had not gotten Misha to slip up, so he was about to use every kink he knew he had and get him to an even more sexed out state than he was in. Jensen loved reducing him to a horny hot mess.

Jensen jerked his hips, thrusting faster until Cas's eyes flew open. His threw his head back and his back arched up so high it sent his dick plunging in deeper, hammering against Jensen's prostate. 

"Ohhh shit! Fuck..."

Cas was groaning, he had never felt anything so incredible. He looked up at Jensen, his eyes were hooded and dark, his hair was sticking up and he looked more gorgeous and sexy than ever.

"How's it feel Cas?"

Cas opened his mouth and a loud moan slipped out. Jensen grinned, he slowly pulled himself up then pounded down with all of his strength. Cas was getting louder so Jensen circled his hips and did it again, then started riding him as hard and fast as he could, jerking his hips with quick powerful thrusts. Cas started babbling in Enochian, Jensen just figured he almost had him to his breaking point and he was no longer able to form words. He started doing everything he knew drove Misha over the edge, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged on it hard as he tweaked his nipples, it made him get into it more and now Jensen figured he had driven him too far over the edge. He also liked reducing Misha to a fucked out horny hot mess, so Jensen ran his hand sinuously up his own chest as he stared into Cas's eyes then started jerked his fist up his cock. He watched Cas's pupil blown eyes get even bigger as he jerked his fist quicker and started getting into it more.

Cas had never imagined sex being this incredible, everything Jensen did just intensified it. He groaned as he watched Jensen twist his wrist up his own cock, but he wanted to touch him and get him off. Cas willed his arm to move and shoved his hand off, wrapping it tightly around his thick long cock and thrusting his fist erratically.

Jensen shifted and felt Cas's dick slam into his prostate just right, he grabbed Cas's shoulders and jerked him to a sitting position. Cas could barely hold himself up, he felt boneless. Jensen wrapped his arm tightly around Cas and they pushed into each other as hard as they could. Jensen started sucking on Cas's neck, he let out a loud groan and forced his hand that was on the back of Jensen's head to jerk it over to his face. Jensen's incredible lips were inches from his, Cas wanted them to kiss him desperately but his eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched. Jensen was trying hard to not get too loud but it was starting to feel so damn amazing he was failing miserably. Jensen started bouncing around wildly on Cas's cock. Cas started feeling lightheaded, the room was getting fuzzy and he felt pleasure coursing through his entire body.

 _"Dean!"_  Cas screamed out, grunting and groaning as Jensen shoved him back down on the bed and leaned down over him. Jensen reached behind him and slowly teased a finger over Cas's rim, he wanted him to be ready because as soon as he came he was going to flip him over and fuck the hell out of him.

"Mmm yeah, love it when you come apart for me baby." Jensen slid his finger in all the way, Cas bit down hard on his lip and groaned. "Fuck M-Cas...can't wait to bend you over. Gonna fuck you into this mattress so damn hard as soon as you come, make you climax so fucking hard."

Jensen slowed his thrusts as he continued working his fingers into Cas. Cas started pushing into him by the time he had him worked up to three fingers. Jensen scissored his fingers over his prostate a few times, Cas was shuddering underneath him and Jensen was struggling to keep it together because he was making the hottest damn noises he had ever gotten out of him. Jensen rolled his hips a few more times as Cas pushed down on his fingers harder.

Cas loved the feeling of Jensen being on top of him, so he grabbed his arm and jerked him forward. Jensen eased his fingers out and slowed down his thrusts.

"What do ya want, Cas? Tell me, give you anything but you gotta say it."

Cas made an impatient noise and wrapped his hand firmly around Jensen's bicep, pulling it harder. Jensen leaned forward slightly but propped his arms on either side of Cas's face so he was still not laying over him.

"Wanna hear you say it."

"I-I want you...on top of me."

Jensen smirked and jerked his hips hard, causing Cas to bite down on his lip and groan.

"Hey, don't try to not get all loud. Love those pretty noises you make." Jensen rocked his hips faster. He remembered what Cas said and wanted to get him more riled up. "I am on top of you."

Cas jerked Jensen down until he was flat against him. Jensen grinned and kissed Cas, moaning into his mouth. "Fuck, I love it when you get all desperate and horny." Jensen traced his finger down Cas's jaw. "Love it even more when you tell me what you want."

Cas looked at Dean with his serious angel face, Jensen often wondered how someone as goofy and crazy as Misha kept it together. Really he often struggled with the serious side of Cas, most often during filming when Jensen and Jared made him laugh, but he also had never been able to keep it together when he and Jensen were having sex. Jensen had no idea how Misha was doing it but was way too sexed out to really think about it or even care.

"Dean, I-I...want you to fuck me."

Jensen started riding Cas harder, lifting himself up and slamming down full force. Cas's eyes slammed shut and he bit down on his lips hard, he threw his head back and started digging his fingers into Jensen's shoulders. 

"Damn baby, so fucking gorgeous. Especially when you're about to come.  _Fuck_."

Cas wrapped his other arm around Dean and clutched him tight. Jensen could barely move Cas was holding him so tight. He jerked his hips hard, and felt a jolt of white hot pleasure when Cas's cock slammed into his prostate. Cas felt Dean getting tight around his cock, it felt incredible, he was moaning Dean's name, when Jensen moved and started sucking on his neck he yelled it out.

Jensen's face was buried in his neck, when Cas yelled out again he almost lost it. Cas had already lost it, he was feeling pure ecstasy. Jensen's ass was so tight around him, he had a fistful of Cas's hair and was moaning and breathing heavily into his neck, intensifying the pleasure even more. 

"Shit Cas, love feeling that big dick pounding into me. Son of a  _fucking_  bitch!"

Cas started coming, Jensen leaned back and started sucking on his nipples, when his teeth grazed them Cas curled his fingers through Jensen's hair and tugged hard. Jensen bit down on his nipple, causing Cas to start thrusting into Jensen erratically. As soon as Cas stopped shaking, Jensen put a hand on his hip and rolled him onto his stomach. Cas was feeling so much pleasure and ecstasy, the orgasm was so intense he couldn't even move. Jensen picked up his hips and angled him just right then thrust in hard. Cas was moaning incoherently, babbling into the pillow. He hadn't even come down from his orgasm and Jensen was hammering into his prostate hard.

Jensen slowed down, he wanted to fuck into him with everything he had but he hadn't come yet and he wanted to make it last a little longer before he tore into him. He heard his phone go off for what had to be at least the tenth time. He picked it up and shut off the sound, not even bothering to look at the screen. He slowly inched his dick out, watching as Cas stretched out around him as he slowly thrust back in.  

 _"Fuck!_  So hot, angel." Jensen heard Cas make a noise, but couldn't tell what he was saying. He pulled out slow then thrust in a little harder. "You love feeling every inch pound in, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm," Cas moaned, his mouth was hanging open and drool was starting to pool onto the pillow but he couldn't care less because it felt even more incredible to have Jensen fucking him.  _"Love_...it."

Jensen slowly pulled out and teased his dick barely inside. "But you really love it when I tear that tight sweet ass up don't you?"

Jensen thrust in hard a few times then pulled back out. Cas whimpered and feebly pushed back, not managing to put much force into it. Jensen leaned forward and kissed up Cas's spine, when he got to his neck he sucked down hard and moaned against it.

"Fuck you're so damn sexy. Want me to fuck you nice and hard?"

"Uh huh,  _hard_..." 

Jensen sucked in a breath, Misha's Cas voice was deep and sexy, but Cas's sexed out voice was pure sex. He had to get him talking more. Jensen started rocking his hips hard into Cas, when Cas groaned and pushed into him he went faster.

"That what you want?" Jensen saw Cas nod his head. "Gotta tell me, or I'll slow down."

"N-no...don't..." Cas tried to take a deep breath, he was panting and gasping to breathe. "Hard, Dean...so fucking hard."

"Damn angel, must be pretty good if you're swearing."

Cas moaned and nodded his head. "Fucking incredible."

Jensen laughed, he figured since Cas was swearing so much he was just about to give up on the Dean/Cas game. Really Cas was just so fucked out and it felt so amazing he had not control anymore over what flew out of his mouth. Jensen realized he had the Impala, he had always wanted to have sex with Misha in the Impala but they could never manage to find a way to do it.

"After Jare-" Jensen paused, Misha still had not slipped up. "Um, when Sam gets back...gonna take you for a ride in the Impala, then you take me for a ride. In the backseat."

Cas wasn't sure exactly what Dean meant. "You mean..." Cas paused and moaned, Jensen thrust hard and he yelled out the rest because he was hitting his prostate hard. "...sex?"

"Mmm fuck, hitting it just right, aren't I? Fuck yeah, I mean sex."

Jensen put his hands on Cas's hips and started pulling him into each thrust. Every time he thrust in, Cas got louder because he was drilling into his prostate. He knew talking to Cas was getting to him too, it was getting harder to concentrate because he was starting to clench down on him hard.

"Tired of those tiny showers in the trailers...gonna take you in the shower when we're done and hold you up against the wall, wrap your legs around my waist and fuck you."

Jensen circled his hips, Cas was getting so damn tight he could barely even move. Cas buried his face in the pillow and was yelling a string of obscenities and moaning Dean's name. Jensen thrust harder, he leaned forward over Cas. When Cas felt Jensen lay on him he lost it, he felt like he was on fire and every nerve in his body was being stimulated. Jensen's fist circled around his cock. The perfect tight grip sent him over the edge.

 _"Deeean!"_  Cas yelled out, followed by a string of unintelligible Enochian words.

Jensen couldn't hold back anymore, the pleasureful squeeze when Cas started climaxing felt like it was milking the come right out of him. He pummeled into Cas with hard powerful trusts, becoming slower and more erratic as his orgasm hit him hard. They were both gasping to breathe, pouring sweat and making so much noise someone in the next room was pounding on the wall telling them to shut the fuck up.

"Oh Shit...Mish....damn... _..Cas._...so fucking incredible baby. So fucking tight and... _fuck!"_

Jensen thrust in a few more times then pulled out carefully and collapsed on the bed next to Cas. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. Cas was still laying there like he had been, he was staring off and breathing heavy, his hair was so messy but Jensen loved his sex!hair. Cas's eyes were hooded, pupils blown so big Jensen couldn't even tell what color they were. He slid closer and pulled Cas next to him. 

Jensen brushed the hair out of Cas's eyes, then leaned in and kissed him. They lazily made out for several minutes, Jensen ran his hand up and down Cas's back. Cas was moaning softly, completely blissed out from the most amazing orgasm ever. Jensen pulled back and looked into Cas's eyes for several minutes. He was thinking that even though it was something he would have never wanted to do before, pretending to be Dean and Cas was actually hot, and he thought Misha must really love it. He sort of wished Misha would give up already but they just had incredible sex so he wasn't going to complain.

"So, uh..." Jensen paused, trying to think what Dean would say to Cas the first time they had sex. "So angel, said you wanted it nice and hard...that hard enough for ya?"

Cas opened his mouth and a moan slipped out. Jensen smirked and ran his hand down Cas's face. "Mmm yeah, damn you're so fucking sexy."

"Dean....that...was..." Cas took a deep breath and continued. "The best thing I have ever experienced."

"Yeah? Me too. Makes you wish we woulda fucked that day in the barn, huh?"

Cas nodded. "Dean I-"

Cas paused and tilted his head. "Sam's almost here."

Jensen had been running his hand down Cas's chest and paused. "Huh? I don't hear anything."

"I can hear the Impala."

"That son of a bitch. I told him I'd fucking..."

Jensen sighed and reached down for his boxers. He pulled them on and looked for his jeans, he had thrown their clothes off in a hurry and they were scattered everywhere. He tossed Cas some of his clothes then pulled on his jeans. He didn't hear anything but he knew Jared was most likely pissed so he figured if he did come he'd at least be ready.

Jensen looked up and was surprised Cas was dressed. He also was surprised that Misha even cared enough to get dressed, he normally never cared if Jared wanted them to hurry or not and he usually was never in a hurry for them to get their clothes on. Jensen couldn't find his shirt, he walked over to the bed and was about to look under it when he felt himself get pulled on to it.

Cas crushed his lips to Jensen's kissing him and shoving him back until he was laying flat. Cas climbed on top of him, Jensen spread his legs apart and Cas moved between them. Jensen pulled him closer, he could feel he was already getting hard again, Jensen was too. Just as the kiss started getting heated, Jared unlocked the door and walked in.

"Jay....ay uh,  _Dean._   I messaged you a million times and said to call me, what the fuck?"

"What the fuck?  _Sam_. I told you I'd-"

Jared cut him off quick. "I need to talk to you.  _Alone."_

"Hey, if you wanna join us, I'm sure Cas wouldn't mind too much."

Jared crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jensen a bitchface. He spotted Jensen's shirt on the ground and hurled it at him. Jensen rolled his eyes, he leaned in and kissed Cas until he heard Jared clear his throat. Jensen licked a trail up his neck and whispered in his ear, "Be right back baby, we'll continue where we left off."

Cas nodded. Jensen squeezed his ass hard, "Wanna stay here with you. But you know him, he'll never leave us alone. Be ready for round 2, angel."

Cas's eyebrow's scrunched up, not sure what that meant but he was pretty sure he meant they would be having more sex so he just nodded. Jensen chuckled and kissed the spot where his eyebrows were mashed together. 

Jared sighed impatiently. "I'll be in the car. Give you one minute,  _Dean_. Then I come back and drag you out there."

Jensen's lips were pressed firmly to Cas's He waved Jared off impatiently and mumbled. "Mmm hmm." 

As soon as Jared was out in the Impala, Jensen slid his hands down the back of Cas's pants. "Can't wait for more sweet angel ass."

Jensen smirked and kissed Cas one more time, then rolled him over so he was laying next to him. He pulled his shirt on and sat on the edge of the bed to pull Dean's boots on. Cas sat up and kissed Jensen. 

"So...you'll...we'll....we get to have sex...again?"

Jensen smiled and nodded. "Any time, anywhere, angel. I'm all yours."

Cas closed his eyes and groaned. Jensen put his hand on Cas's face and worked the kiss up, his tongue traced over his mouth and teeth. Jensen shifted and grabbed a handful of his already messed up hair. He heard the Impala's horn so he reluctantly pulled back.

"Alright, sooner I go, sooner I get back."

Cas nodded. He laid back as Jensen got up, he was still in a daze from the fact that he and Dean had sex, that Dean wanted more, and most of all that he said he was his. Jensen opened the door and looked back, flashing him a sexy seductive smile.

"Be right back, baby."

Jensen walked to the passenger side of the Impala and got in. He gave Jared a dirty look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dude, c'mon. I was right in the middle of-"

"Yeah, I'm sure you got off several times already. Just shut up and listen. Did um, Misha say anything?"

"Nope, you were right though, he is pretending to be Cas."

"Something really weird is going on."

"Yeah, I know. I just got dragged away from some really awesome sex."

Jared sighed and turned to look at Jensen. "I need you to really listen, Jay. Promise me you'll hear me out and...just, trust me."

"Okayyy," Jensen said slowly.

"I mean, we are so far from Vancouver, we don't have any memory of getting here and really it is impossible for us to get that far in that amount of time."

"Jet?"

"You honestly think we got drugged or something and don't remember anything?"

"I don't know what to think."

"I think...well...we aren't in..." Jared had no idea how to explain any of this. "I think we're in the show."

"What? Like, they're filming us right now?"

"No no no. Like...ok this is gonna sound crazy but I looked us up, I looked the show up, nothing comes up. It's like we don't exist. The show doesn't either. I mean, we are actually like in the episode, switched places with our characters instead of them switching with us just not in an episode, it is  _real_."

Jensen stared at Jared for several seconds then burst out laughing. "Okay Jare, what is this? A prank? Trying to make something big for the gag reel, get me to do or say something stupid?"

"Jensen, no. I'm dead serious. We aren't....well, I don't know what to call this. We are not where we belong."

"Yeah no shit, we belong in Vancouver. Should be filming as we speak."

"Not the city, Jay. I mean, like...not our universe."

"Dude, Jared, I swear if you and Misha are trying to fuck with me, I'll-"

"Jay I swear, on  _everything_ , you know I would never fucking lie to you. Nothing, I mean  _nothing_ , that has happened to us or involves us in anyway is on the computer. The computer has all the monsters we have hunted researched on it. The fake credit cards work, the phones work, everything is real that is normally fake."

"Whoever is doing this, they're good. Bet they have hidden cameras and are laughing their asses off at us right about now."

"How do you explain the internet? You can't fake that, Jay."

"So...maybe your computer is fake, those tech guys are always making fake pages on the computers."

"I went to the library to double check it. Nothing comes up on any of us when I put our names in Google, nothing. Not one picture, article and when I looked up the show, nothing came up on that either. Not only is Supernatural not a show but none of the movies we were in, or shows are mentioned anywhere. My Twitter is not there-"

"Oh God Jare! What are you gonna do without your Twitter?" Jensen rolled his eyes. "We might be stuck in some, twilight zone and you're worried about your fucking Twitter?"

"Shut up. I even searched us in Vancouver, California and Texas. Nothing Jay, not even a driving record at the BMV, it's like we don't exist."

"Fuck," Jensen thought for a minute. "But Misha-"

"That's another thing, you're not gonna like this but...I don't know if that's Misha."

Jensen's eyes grew bigger for a second. "What? C'mon Jare, that's just...not possible."

"So you're saying that's Misha? You have no doubt whatsoever, not even in the slightest?"

Jensen chewed on his lip. "I dunno...a few things he said and he was a lot less..." Jensen trailed off.

Jensen looked up at Jared, he could tell Jensen was considering the possibility. Jared knew he was stressing because he kept sliding his hand through his hair, like he did every time he was worried about something. _"Fuck!_  Then who the hell was I-"

Jared put his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Hey, calm down, Jay. Don't laugh, but um, I....I think it's.... _Cas_."

Jensen rolled his eyes and laughed. "Haha. Well, I guess that would explain why I just got the best damn blowjob of my life. I mean, no wonder it was so fucking incredible, it was like a religious experience or...or seeing God, he's a fucking angel."

Jared made a disgusted face. "Thanks for that. I really don't want a visual of him blowing you, you're such a bitch."

"You're just jealous I got blowed by an angel. Hey, get it right, Sam's the bitch. I'm no bitch, I'm a jerk, remember?"

Jensen laughed, he realized Jared was giving him that serious look. Jared normally was always goofing around and if he got serious, Jensen knew he wasn't messing around. He knew if Jared was pulling a prank he'd never be able to pull off a serious face.

"Jared...it's not funny anymore. I'll give you  _one_  more chance, if you and Misha are trying to fuck with me, I'll get you both so fucking hard, I swear."

"I'm not, I swear Jensen. You know me, this isn't the type of thing I'd do. This is getting fucked up, you know I would never do this to you...or myself."

Jensen nodded. "Alright so...shit, what are we going to do?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"So...we're...in a, um like another dimension or something?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, an alternate universe or reality. Like the episode we're about to film."

"That's why I think someone's fucking with us, maybe everyone is in on it except us."

"I don't know, they wouldn't have been able to pull off the library computer."

"True, so...what do we do then?"

"Let's say he really  _is_  Castiel, that means he is an angel. With powers and you know what they can do. You know how he feels about Dean and, he might think we did something to the real us...the fake us, whatever. You've gotta keep it cool and just keep pretending you're Dean like nothings wrong."

"I just fucked him Jare, he's gotta know _something's_  different. Can't he read minds and shit?"

"Cas doesn't read Dean's mind, he loves him and thinks it's wrong."

Jensen gave Jared an odd look. "Okaaayyy and you know this how?"

Jared blushed and looked down, avoiding Jensen's eyes. "I um, read it somewhere..."

Jensen burst out laughing. "Hell no, you read fan fiction? Oh god.....wait, you uh, read fics about me and Misha?

"No!"

Jensen looked at him and Jared sighed.

"Destiel."

"Jesus Chirst. What else do you read? If you say Wincest, I'm gonna punch you."

Jared bit down on his lip and got out of the Impala. Jensen quickly got out and chased after Jared as he started walking toward the room.

"Hey you freak, get over here. I don't wanna fuck around with a real angel. He might smite my ass...and you know, I have a pretty sweet ass so-"

"Oh God, shut up! You're gross."

"I didn't mean like that you perv. Your mind is always in the gutter."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, only because I've spent the past six years with you."

"So does that mean Gen is a demon?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "You killed Ruby, remember?"

Jensen laughed. "Oh right. Sorry."

Jensen's smile faded. "What are we gonna do, Jare?"

"Well, Cas seems to trust you so maybe we could talk to him."

"We already discussed this, he might think we are some sort of evil sons of bitches that took the real Sam and Dean."

"I don't know what else to do. What can we do?"

Jensen bit his lip and thought for a minute. "I've got it, this is the show, or whatever. Who would we call if we couldn't figure something out?"

"Bobby?"

"Exactly. I'll go entertain the angel, you go make a call. Ask about um, alternate universes and crap like that. Do NOT tell him we aren't us though."

Jared sighed.

"What? Would you rather keep Cas busy?"

"I'm good."

"If it was Gabriel you would though, right?" Jensen winked and laughed when Jared punched his shoulder. "Alright, just remember, I'm taking one for the team, risking my life."

"You're such a hero Jay, having sex to save us. Wow. Your life is so hard."

"Hey, it's a workout. Let me tell you, when he starts suc-"

"SHUT UP. Will you actually answer your phone or look at the texts?"

"Yeah, as long as I'm not in the middle of-"

"Alright. Keep up the act."

Jared walked back to the Impala and got in, he figured he would go back to the coffeehouse and look up a few things before he made the call. Jensen figured Cas was too into sex to really stop and think about the fact that he was not Dean and that it was not like him to just start fucking Cas out of the blue. He was only slightly worried, but when he walked back in the room and locked the door behind him his worries were gone, because Cas pulled him down on the bed and they continued right where they had left off.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have tons of works to add to and as soon as I can there will be more to this fic

Sam and Dean looked at each other, totally confused. They had just been tossed through a window by Balthazar and were on what looked like a set for a TV show.

Dean stood up and glanced at Sam. “What the hell?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know.”

A man Sam assumed was the director called cut, and the crew came up telling them they did a great job. Sam picked up a piece of the window, it wasn’t glass, it was some sort of fake rubber. He glanced over at his brother, Dean tossed a piece of the fake glass at Sam and smirked.

“So…no angels…or demons. What are we supposed to do?”

Sam bit down on his lip. A woman came up to him and called him Jared, asking him if he could finish their interview.

“Uh…no I’ve gotta…do something so…later?”

Dean was flirting with a girl who was in charge of hair and make-up. Sam rolled his eyes and turned around. He looked at all of the people, none of them seemed to be paying attention to them, or thought it was weird that they came flying through the window. So it didn’t seem like they were in any danger.

“Hey Jared, you and Jensen are done for the day, great job.”

Sam looked up and saw the director walking towards him. He faked a smile and nodded. So he was Jared and Dean must be Jensen. He gave Dean a bitchface and motioned for him to hurry up. Dean rolled his eyes and ignored him. Sam sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a script and froze. It was exactly what happened to them earlier that day. Sam wondered what the hell was going on, but just as he was about to try and figure it out he glanced up and saw Ruby across the room. She smiled and waved then started walking toward him. Sam hurried over to his brother and tugged on Dean’s arm to get him to start walking.

Dean tried to jerk his arm to get Sam to release him and huffed, "What the hell?"

"Shut up, Just follow me and don’t look behind you.”

Sam yanked Dean's arm hard and pulled him into the bathroom, then locked the door. Dean shot Sam a dirty look and yanked his arm back.

"Dude, you do realize how this looks. I mean-"

"I don't care, I just saw fucking Ruby."

"What? I ganked that bitch.”

Sam took a deep breath and pulled the script out of his pocket. “Get this, I read the script for this show we are in, it’s a show about us.”

Dean grabbed the papers out of his brother’s hand. “Whaddya mean about us?”

“I mean, it’s everything in our lives. Only you and I are the actors playing us. Your name is Jensen and I’m Jared. We’re not hunters, there are not supernatural creatures it is all fake, it’s a TV show.”

“What the fuck? Why would anyone want to watch a show about us?”

“I have no idea. All I know is we've gotta play along with whatever the hell is going on. Balthazar sent us here for a reason and until we figure out why we have to be Jared and Jensen."

"So we’re going to be this um..Jerry and Jensomething playing us on TV but really we’re us playing them then we play them playing us on set."

Sam shook his head and let out a slow breath. “It’s Jared and Jensen. You're Jensen Ackles and I'm something called a Jared Padalecki. And yeah, I guess that’s how it is…but we need to figure out how to get out of here.”

“How are we going to do that? We have no idea about these people. Like where do we live, what car is ours and then there’s trying to convince people we are those guys and act like them acting like us on top of all of that? I say fuck it, let’s find a way to call Cas and get the hell out of here.”

Dean tried praying to Cas. When that didn’t work he reached into his pocket. He had a cell phone that must have belonged to Jensen. He dialed Cas’s number but got it ended up being a number to an organization called Random Acts. He hung up and punched the wall.

“Son of a bitch. This…this sucks.”

“Yeah, kinda used to it. That’s just our lives.”

Dean bit his lip and grinned. “Fuck it, I say we be these guys. I mean, why not? Live it up a little. If something comes up, we handle it but until then…this place is crawling with hot actresses and girls working on set. I’m gonna have a field day here. I bet I have an awesome trailer I can take them to and bang the hell outta of ‘em.”

"Seriously Dean, don’t overdo it. You cannot be your normal balls to the wall, I don’t give a fuck, hump anything that walks self. You need to be Jensen and I'll be Jared and we have to be convincing. It’s important no one figures out we really aren’t them. People can’t find out we are really Sam and Dean because we don’t know why we were sent here or if there is any kind of threat around.”

“I guess it could be fun…live the good life. Hook up with some hot actresses, live the apple pie life. The rich á la mode apple pie life.”

“We need to figure out why they hell we got sent here and get the fuck out of here.”

“Right, but until then…we have to convince everyone we’re these guys because we don’t know why we’re even here or who we can trust.”

Sam nodded and sighed.

“C’mon, let’s get the hell outta this bathroom and look for our trailers.”

“Don’t fuck all the PA’s and interns.”

“Nah, if you remember right, last time I was on set I banged the lead actress, so I gotta find some hot actress.” Dean grinned and put his hand on the doorknob then paused. “Wait, You’re Jason and I’m…who”

“Jesus Christ, Dean can’t you remember anything?”

Dean smirked and slid his tongue across his lip. “I’m Jesus Christ? That sounds about right. You can call me JC and-”

“Shut up and listen. Stop being a freaking jerk, I’m Jared. You’re Jensen. Say it with me…”

Dean turned the doorknob and felt Sam grip his shoulder.

“Just say it. You're Jensen and I'm Jared.”

“You’re Jackass, I mean Jared and I’m Jensen. Can we go now?”

As soon as they walked out, the girl Jared assumed was Ruby came over and gave Sam a hug then pulled back and kissed him. Dean took a step closer as he reached into his jacket. He pulled out the demon knife, looking down at it in surprise. He glanced up and mouthed to Sam, "It's fake!"

Sam shot him a worried look then motioned for him to put it away. Ruby turned around, so Dean hid his arm behind his back. He faked a smile and not really Ruby turned back to Sam.

“So, we better get going, Jensen and Misha will be at our place at seven."

Fake Ruby started walking then paused and looked at Sam.

“You guys can mess around when you get to the house. We’ve gotta go, Jare.”

Dean kicked Sam’s leg to get him to start walking then leaned in and whispered to Sam, "I thought you were Jensen?"

"Shut up, I'm Jared."

"So, uh...Ru-um..." Sam hesitated. "Give me a second, ok?"

Sam pulled Dean aside. Dean smirked. "Looks like you married fake Ruby, Sammy."

“How do you know we’re married?”

“She has a huge rock on her ring finger and she’s taking you home. Just call her Ruby while she’s going down on you and say you wanna role play.”

Dean chuckled as Sam gave him an irritated bitchface. “This isn’t funny, Dean. We need to figure out what the hell is going on and how to get back to our lives.”

Dean shrugged. “How bad could it be? I’m sure Balthazar had a reason to send us here, if he wanted to kill us he would have just done it, not sent us to some crazy TV version of our lives. Just go with it.”

“I seriously doubt he sent us here for anything good.”

“All I’m saying is, there isn’t any real danger here at the moment so let’s be Jared and Jensen until we figure out what the hell is going on. We’ll hook up with our girls-”

“They aren’t ours, Dean.”

“Sammy, you’re such a naïve prude. You yourself just said we have to be these guys, and they just happen to have wives, so…that means you gotta screw ‘em.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Of course that would be the first thing you think of doing. Not how can we get out of here. You ever use your upstairs brain?”

“This is a no-brainer, Sam. Play along for now. She said we’re coming to your house, once I get there we can figure out what we do next. It’s gonna look weird if you don’t go home with her.”

“What if it’s a trap and she is a real demon?”

“She’s not. I whispered ‘Christo’ when I walked by her. Besides, Ruby is rotting in hell where she belongs, this is just an actress who happened to play her on TV. You’ll be fine. Man up and go bang your wife.”

“Fine, whatever. So Misha must be your wife or girlfriend or something.”

"Huh. I doubt I'm married...bet she's hot though. Probably a model or something.”

“Actually, I’m surprised you didn't marry fake Cas."

Dean shot Sam a dirty look. "What the fuck would I do that for? I-I um…shit, how am I going to figure out where I live?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t even know how I’m going to figure out Ruby’s real name.”

“Well it sounds like she knows uh, Michelle or whatever. Maybe we can ask her.”

“Goddamn, Dean do you ever remember the names of the girls you hook up with?”

“Hell no. Never need to. They only need to know mine.”

Sam’s eyebrows knitted together, “Why?”

Dean smirked. “So they get it right when they’re screaming it while I’m f-”

Sam shoved Dean and quickly cut him off. “Shut up and stop screwing around. And it’s Misha, not Michelle.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to remember that? I’ve never even heard of that name and now you expect me to remember it?”

“Shit here comes…”

“I’ve got an idea, distract her and I’ll get her wallet out of her purse then you’ll know her name.”

“How am I supposed to distract her?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You really are the biggest prude in the world, I swear. You need me to tell you how to do her too? Take her to your trailer and have some fiery demonic sex.”

“She’s not a demon, Dean.”

“Right. Just start messing around, I’ll text you when I get a name.”

Sam sighed as they started heading back toward fake Ruby. Dean leaned in and whispered, “Ask if she’s talked to uh, Mandy or Makayla or whatever.”

Fake Ruby grabbed Sam’s hand. “Let’s get out of here. See you later, Jensen. Remind Misha to bring all of the things we talked about yesterday.”

“Uh…yeah, sure. Did you um talk to um…M-Misha today?”

Fake Ruby raised an eyebrow and gave him a strange look. “No. Why?”

Sam chuckled under his breath, waiting to see how Dean would talk himself of out this one. Even he had to admit his brother was the best bullshitter ever, always able to get any information he wanted and make anyone believe he was anything Dean wanted them to think he was. But normally he flirted to get information but he doubted he would attempt that with his fake wife, and he wondered how he would try to get information about Misha without sounding obvious.

“I…um…haven’t since uh, this morning and just wondered if…if you knew what um…when…Oh, If I was just going to your house and meeting Miranda-”

“Misha!” Sam whispered.

“Right, Misha there. Or is Misha was picking me up or…or what.”

Fake Ruby gave Dean an odd look. “Nooo…but why didn’t you just ask Misha on set today?”

Dean glanced at Sam as he laughed nervously. “Today was kind of um, crazy on set…but I’ll go um…I’ll go find Me…Yeah. See you guys later.”

Dean noticed fake Ruby’s purse was still sitting on a chair so he glanced around and when no one was looking dug his hand inside and grabbed her wallet. He caught Sam’s eye and nodded toward the trailers. When Sam didn’t catch on Dean puckered his lips at him then motioned toward fake Ruby. When Sam gave him a clueless look he poked his tongue into his cheek and pushed his hand in the air above his crotch. Sam blushed and started pulling Ruby toward the trailers. Dean laughed to himself as he heard Sam stuttering as he explained he wanted to show her something in his trailer.

Dean pulled the wallet out, found her ID then texted the name to Sam, asking him what his fake wife’s name was because he couldn’t remember if it was Melanie or Madelyn but he thought he was doing pretty damn good to remember that it started with a ‘M’. Dean rolled his eyes as he read the text from his brother saying they were headed to his house, he knew Sam didn’t have the balls to make a move, he sure didn’t have a problem fucking the hell out of Ruby while Dean was burning in hell. Sam had been the one who said they had to be convincing as Jared and Jensen so he hoped he’d have a chance to hook up with his girlfriend or wife before they had to go to Sam’s fake house.

Dean tossed Genevieve’s wallet back into her purse then walked up to a crew member. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the text from his brother. “Hey, have you seen…Misha?”

The worker shrugged. “Um…trailer, maybe?”

So Misha was an actress, which meant she had to be hot. Hopefully she would be in her trailer because unlike his brother, Dean thought to himself, he knew he had tons of game and figured they’d be having hot trailer sex the instant he walked in.

Dean headed for the trailers then froze, cursing under his breath as he passed his. It was marked J. Ackles, and since he had no idea what Misha’s last name was he might have a hard time. He walked along the trailers, next to his was J. Padaleski or whatever, so that was Sam. Next was the wardrobe trailer. He noticed a makeup trailer and a food trailer then he spotted one that said M. Sheppard. He thought he caught a break until he noticed the one next to it was M. Collins.

Just as Dean was about to go back to the food trailer he noticed Cas. Or at least the actor who looked like Cas. He was staring at him just like Cas did but he was actually smiling, so he knew it wasn’t actually the angel. When he tore his eyes away from fake Cas’s eyes he noticed he was dressed in normal clothes too, which was strange because he had never seen Cas in regular clothes.

“Why’re you just standing there? Damn Jen, I told you not to screw around after you got done filming. We only have a few minutes until we’ve gotta go.”

Fake Cas was walking toward him, his voice was still sexy but it wasn’t quite as deep as Cas’s and it sounded normal. Even though Dean knew this was an actor playing the angel he had secretly been in love with Cas for nearly two years and the instant he saw him Dean still felt his heart racing and the familiar twinge in his stomach he got every time he saw Cas.

“Uh…hey. Have you seen Misha?”

Fake Cas rolled his eyes. “What did I tell you about using that Dean voice when we aren’t on set? Save it for the bedroom. You know what it does to me.”

Dean felt his heart beat hammering in his temples as fake Cas walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned up and kissed him aggressively. Dean froze, completely stunned. He assumed that fake Cas was Misha, and that they were obviously at the very least hooking up. He started running through all sorts of fantasies and possibilities of what he could do with a Cas lookalike. Dean was immediately brought back to reality when he felt Misha’s hand slide down to his ass and squeeze it firmly.

Misha pulled back, squinting his eyes. Dean felt himself getting hard, he was making that damn face Cas made that always made him a billion times hornier than he already was.

“What’s wrong, Jen?”

“Um, nothing…why?”

Misha pulled Dean closer to his trailer and in a low voice responded, “Because…you always kiss me like…you know…it takes my breath away and you’re just kinda standing there.”

Dean bit down on his lip. He had spent every day of the past couple years fantasizing about having Cas. He wanted to be with him more than anything, sex was barely even satisfying anymore because he could only get off when he thought about Cas. Here was his chance to sort of live out every fantasy he had ever had. Sam had said it was vital they made everyone think they were Jared and Jensen so what the hell. He would be Misha’s boyfriend or fuck buddy or whatever the hell they were because he was willing to take one for the team. Hell, he just wanted to have sex with the very willing very hot Cas look alike because…why not?

“Let’s go in your trailer, I’ll make it up to you baby. I won’t only take your breath away, I’ll have you climaxing so hard you’re gasping to breathe.”

"Damn Jen... _fuck._ "

"Goddamn right I wanna fuck. Wanna fuck you so damn bad.”

Misha grinned as he pulled Dean up the stairs and kicked the door to his trailer open. He drug Dean inside and slammed the door closed, locking it. As he was turning around, Dean shoved him up against the wall and kissed fiercely into his mouth.

 

 

Sam followed Ruby to a black SUV with tinted windows. She went to get in the passenger side when he stepped in front of her. “No! Um…how about you drive?”

“You want me to drive? You feeling okay, Jare?”

“I…I have a headache and um…please….Genevieve?”

She raised an eyebrow as Sam pulled keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. “Fine. But I still think you’re being weird.”

“W-what do you mean, weird?”

Sam got in the SUV and closed the door, taking a deep breath as Genevieve walked around and got in the driver’s side. She slid the seat up closer since she was nearly a foot shorter. Sam figured Jared usually drove but since he had no idea where the hell he lived he would just have to really pay attention so he knew how to get back to the studio.

“Well, you’re just…not being you. For one, you’re quiet. You never want me to drive and you’re calling me Genevieve…have you ever called me that?”

Sam bit down on his lip. He was never good with smooth talk, especially around girls. And this wasn’t just some girl he had to pretend to be married to, it was an exact carbon copy of the girl he had fallen for that was playing him, ruined his life and caused him to start the Apocalypse. He had to put it all out of his mind and try his best to be more like his brother. He knew Dean would have no problem bullshitting some girl into believing he was Jensen, but Jared wasn’t naturally flirty or that good around girls like Dean so he had to really force himself to do what his brother would do.

“Um, I-I just…I’m tired, Gen.” Sam held his breath, when she didn’t say anything about the nickname he figured he was right and continued, “Just, it was a long ass day…”

“So, did you guys finish shooting, or were you three pranking each other the whole time?”

“Us three?”

Gen glanced over at Sam like he was a moron. “You, Jensen and Misha. When the three of you film together it usually is one big prank war and you guys never get anything done.”

“Oh, right. Um…” So Misha worked with them. Sam wondered if she meant guys literally, that would mean Misha was…no, it couldn’t be. It wouldn’t surprise him if Dean’s alternative universe counterpart was with the actor who played Cas but if he was anything like his brother he probably hid deep in the closet too, so he assumed Misha was just someone they worked with that Jensen was messing around with, or if he was the actor playing Cas maybe they were just best friends or lived together. “Uh…yeah. Everything went…awesome.”

Sam was surprised when she pulled up to a huge mansion. He got out of the car and followed her up to the door. As soon as they were inside, two large dogs came running up to him. Sam grinned and started petting them, he had always wanted a dog. One of the dogs backed up and growled at him so Sam stood up and backed away.

“That’s weird, Sadie has never growled at anyone. You’re not some kind of shifter or something pretending to be my husband, are you?”

Sam laughed nervously and shook his head as Gen wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Sam awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

“How about we go upstairs and you can prove you’re my man before this turns into a frat party?”

Sam wasn’t sure what that meant but he was more worried about slipping up even though he knew she had been joking he really had to be careful not to make her suspicious of him not being Jared. He took a deep breath and leaned down, picking her up as he walked up the stairs, praying he would walk into the right room.

 

 

 

“Why the hell are you still in Dean’s clothes?” Misha asked, grabbing Dean’s ass. “I like your jeans better they’re so much tighter. And then there’s his thirty layers of clothes…”

“Why change when I’m just gonna hunt you down and let you rip them off anyway?”

Misha moaned as Dean kissed him savagely, shoving him back against the wall as he pressed tight against him. Dean slid his hand down Misha’s thigh and grabbed it, pulling it up around his waist as he began thrusting against him. Dean felt Misha tighten his grip as his erection pressed tightly against Misha’s. Misha groaned and closed his eyes, bringing his other leg up. Dean lifted him and pressed him against the wall as he put his hands on his ass and squeezed it hard, pushing him into his thrusts.

Misha pulled back breathless. “Fuck…I don’t know what’s gotten into you today but I fucking _love_ it.”

Misha crushed his lips back to Dean’s as he slid his hand down his chest. Dean felt Misha pulling his jacket off, he shrugged out of it and pulled his plaid shirt off too. Dean started working the buttons open on Misha’s shirt as Misha fumbled with his belt.

Dean pulled back and grinned. “You horny or something?”

Misha jerked the zipper down on Dean’s jeans then pushed them off. “Always.”

Misha had Dean’s t-shirt balled in his fist, he tore it over his head and slid his hand down Dean’s chest, pausing to tweak his nipple.

“I knew you were almost done shooting for the day…so I got myself ready for you,” Misha whispered as he slid his tongue up Dean’s neck.

 _“Fuck,”_ Dean growled as he put both hands on Misha’s ass and shoved him down against his cock as he thrust into him hard. He was too horny to mess with the buttons on Misha’s shirt so he ripped it over his head, tossing it on the ground.

Misha kissed Dean and started grinding into him so hard Dean stumbled back. He tightened his grip on Misha’s ass and started walking toward the couch. Misha noticed him walking to it and pulled back.

“Bed,” He muttered against Dean’s lips.

Dean’s lips curved into a smile. “Yeah? Why? I wanna fuck, who cares where we-”

Misha cut him off with a kiss. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress. You know that couch is too small.”

Dean walked toward the back of the trailer, pausing to lean against the wall and get a better grip. He could tell sex with Misha was going to be epic because he was wild, crazy and definitely kinky as hell. Dean tossed Misha down on the bed and quickly got his jeans off. Misha sat up and shoved Dean’s boxers down his thighs and wrapped his fist around Dean’s cock.

Dean sucked in a breath as Misha slowly licked his entire length. He stared up at Dean as his tongue drug roughly across the head of his cock. Misha sucked down lightly as his tongue dipped into the slit and spread the precome that was beading out down. Dean gripped a handful of Misha’s hair and tried guiding his head back but he was licking and sucking on his balls. When Dean whimpered Misha sucked down on his hipbone as his fist twisted up Dean’s dick.

“What’s wrong, Jen?”

Dean tugged on Misha’s hair and pushed his hips forward. When he didn’t answer him Misha slowly swirled his tongue across Jensen’s cock, making a slurping noise that was obscenely hot. He pulled back and exhaled sharply then grinned seductively at Dean.

“What do you want me to do, _Dean?”_ Misha grinned as he felt Dean’s dick twitch hard in is hand. In his sexy Cas voice he continued, “Yeah, you have a kink with that don’t you? Want Cas to suck your big fat cock?”

Dean grunted a response Misha assumed was a yes and in one quick motion swallowed down on Dean and took his entire dick into his mouth.

“Son of a bitch!”

Misha moaned against Dean’s cock, he gripped his hair tighter in response. When Misha started pulling away from Dean’s hand, Dean grinned.

“You like your hair being pulled?”

Misha hummed an agreement, sending a jolt of pleasure through Dean’s entire body.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Dean bit down on his lip and moaned as he tugged on Misha’s hair harder. Misha grabbed Dean’s ass, digging his fingers into the firm muscle. When he started pushing Dean forward Dean licked his lips and looked down, nearly losing it when he saw his lips stretched across his cock. It was so damn hot he could have come because he fantasized about Cas doing this thousands of times. Misha pushed on his ass harder, Dean grinned and pushed his head forward as he began thrusting into the amazing wet heat of Misha’s mouth.

“Damn, you love when I fuck your face, don’t you?”

“Mmm hmm,” Misha hummed as he swirled his tongue around then pressed it hard against the spot under the head of his cock that was driving Dean insane.

“Son of a fucking _bitch!”_

Dean bit down on his lip as he felt his cock curving down Misha’s throat. He felt Misha nudge his legs apart then start rolling his balls as he bobbed his head up and down. Dean started grunting, he tightened his grip and tugged on Misha’s hair, getting a sexy groan out of him that send a jolt of pleasure across Dean’s entire body.

“Fucking incredible…but shit, wanna fuck you so damn bad right now. As much as I love fucking your mouth…wanna fuck that tight sweet ass.”

Misha slowly pulled back, suckling down on the head of Dean’s cock. “I wanna feel your hot come spilling down my throat first.”

Dean jerked Misha up and crushed his lips to Misha’s, kissing him as he muttered, “You can blow me all you want later, but right now I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

Misha kissed Dean back then worked his way down to Dean’s neck. He sucked down hard, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. When he heard Dean swear he slid his tongue up Dean’s neck, Dean gasped as he felt Misha’s teeth graze his ear as he whispered, “Throw me on the bed and fuck me into oblivion.”

Dean put his hands on Misha’s hips and picked him up then tossed him down on the bed. Misha grinned as he crawled backwards toward the top of the bed and Dean followed him. Dean was loving that Misha was so sexual, he suddenly remembered him saying he got himself ready so he shoved Misha’s thighs up and teased the head of his cock over his rim.

When Misha started pushing down, desperate for more Dean pulled back. He wanted to tease him until he was begging but he couldn’t wait so he slid the head of his cock back in and sucked in a breath.

“So damn tight, fuck,” Dean muttered. He winced as he thrust in a little more. Misha was trying to get him to thrust in all the way. Dean teased his cock just barely into him and grinned. “That what you want?”

“Fuck, yes…please stop fucking around, Jen. Been wanting more of your big fat dick in me since after we fucked behind the set of Motel Room 4.”

Dean smiled to himself, so he and Misha obviously fucked all the time, sneaking around while working. He loved it. He wondered how many sexual things he could get Cas to do as he worked his way further into Misha’s ass.

Dean thrust in, groaning as he sunk deep into Misha’s tight ass. “Mm, fuck, Cas! So tight.”

Misha sucked in a breath as Dean started pounding in hard, he couldn’t hold back because he had wanted this for too long and even though he knew it wasn’t really Cas, it was close enough for now. He had already made up his mind that when he got back to his own reality he was going to finally admit to Cas how he felt.

“Damn Jen, oh god…” Misha was wondering what had Jensen so worked up but it felt way too incredible to care. “Not sure why you’re so into the whole Dean/Cas thing…but shit, if it gets you this riled up I’ll play along… _Dean.”_

Dean grunted a response, hearing his name out of an exact carbon copy of Cas was the hottest damn thing he had ever heard, especially because Misha said it in his Cas voice.

“Harder!”

Dean slowly pulled out then teased his cock just barely into Misha. “Say my name and I’ll do it.”

“Harder… _Dean.”_

Dean cursed under his breath and tightened his grip on Misha’s hips, his fingers digging in as he pulled him into his hard powerful thrusts. Misha let out a string of hot porn quality noises that had Dean’s cock sweating out precome. He had pictured fucking Cas every time he jerked off and lately even when he was having sex. He could feel an orgasm slowly building in his spine, watching Misha writhe around under him was the hottest damn thing he ever saw. When he started speaking in the Cas voice it got to Dean because it was like living out every fantasy he had for the past two years. He could not wait to get back home and fuck Cas.

Dean was so busy having a wet dream about Cas, he didn’t realize he had pushed Misha’s thighs up so high he was practically folded in half. He suddenly thought about how Cas was an angel, he would be able to pound into him as hard as wanted to. He hoped Cas was flexible like Misha but reasoned he was an angel so he could do anything he wanted, maybe even be ready to have sex at will. The thought was turning Dean on so much he was pummeling into Misha.

“Fuck…sorry…just so fucking…” Dean sucked in a breath and groaned when Misha pulled his leg behind his head. “Jeusus fucking Christ that’s so damn hot.”

“You’re fucking hot…” Misha groaned as he felt Dean bottom out and felt Dean’s balls tight against his ass. “So damn good…but, I want you to…”

Misha paused as Dean’s cock slammed into his prostate repeatedly, Dean was pounding into him so hard and fast it felt like his spine had liquefied and melted away.

“Whaddya want, baby?”

Misha’s back arched high off the bed as Dean slowly pulled out them rammed into him as hard as he could. “I-I want you to bend me over, fuck me into the mattress.”

Dean moaned, that had always been his biggest fantasy. Dean eased out then Misha rolled onto his stomach and knelt up. He felt his cock twitch hard when he looked at Dean, he was so fucked out looking Misha could have come untouched. He couldn’t believe the Dean and Cas thing was turning them both on so much, but Misha loved it.

Dean slowly kissed up Misha’s spine as he inched into Misha. When he reached his neck he kissed it and thrust into him hard. Misha grunted and pushed back, desperate for more. Dean kissed Misha as he began thrusting into him faster. If Cas was anything like Misha, Dean knew he was going to be in for the best sex of his life. He knew sex with Cas was going to be the best regardless, but Misha was so tight around him it was like he was made to take him in.

Dean continued thrusting as hard as he could while he fantasized about what it was going to be like to have sex to Cas, pounding into Misha hard as he thought about all of the things he wanted to do with Cas as soon as he saw him.

Misha was shuddering from the intense pleasure, sex with Jensen was always mind blowing but for some reason Jensen was really getting into role playing. Misha never imagined him getting off on it so much, he had always secretly had a crush on Dean, which may seem weird, he still loved his boyfriend more than anything but when Jensen did the Dean voice it was so damn hot, and Dean was a bad boy that was pure sex so who didn’t have a crush on him? Misha heard Dean letting out a string of obscenities and deep moans and grunts and felt his stomach tighten.

“Oh fuck…Jen…Uh…Dean, fuck!”

Dean leaned over Misha sucked down on his neck as he wrapped his hand around Misha’s cock and started jerking it up and down fast to match the rhythm of his thrusts. He felt Misha getting tighter around him as Misha bucked his hips back hard and started coming.

“De! Shit! So good…oh goddamn I love feeling your big thick dick inside me.”

Dean buried his face in Misha’s neck and moaned as he started coming. He pummeled into him as fast and hard as he could, sucking down harder on his neck as Misha shuddered with pleasure under him as he felt Dean’s hot come filling him up.

Dean continued to thrust into Misha erratically until he stopped shaking. He collapsed down next to Misha, they both struggled to breathe for a minute then Misha slid closer and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean had never in his life been a cuddler, he never laid in bed with someone after sex but from the way Misha was nuzzling up next to him he could tell it was something they did and really it wasn’t as bad as Dean thought. He actually liked the feeling of having almost-Cas lying over him after sex.

Misha traced his finger down Dean’s chest, flicking his nipple. He leaned up and kissed him then pulled back grinning. “Damn…that was hot.”

“Fuck yeah it was.” Dean slid his hand down Misha’s back and teased a finger down his spine until he got further down and ghosted it down the crack of his ass. “I want you to ride me.”

Misha licked his lips and grinned. He leaned in and kissed Dean then pulled back. “I want to babe, but we have to meet Jared and Gen in like, twenty minutes.”

Dean pulled Misha so he was lying over him, kissing him as he teased the head of his cock across Misha’s rim. “Fuck ‘em. This is the only damn thing I wanna do.”

“I could never say no to more of your big thick cock. But...”

“What?” Dean asked as Misha knelt up and sank down slowly on his dick.

“After I ride you, then we go straight there.”

Dean smiled seductively at Misha. “Ride me, then we take a shower and mess around some more, _then_ go.”

Misha slowly circled his hips and pulled himself up then slammed down hard.

“Then…” Dean paused and moaned as Misha snapped his hips hard. “Then we fuck all night.”

Misha groaned and slid his hands up Dean’s chest as he started bucking his hips and thrusting onto Dean’s cock hard. He pinched his nipples as Dean held onto his hips and pushed into him hard, meeting his thrusts.

“Damn baby, you’re even hornier than usual. I fucking love it.”

Dean bit down on his lip and groaned as Misha began bouncing around harder. “Fuck!” Dean’s eyes slammed shut, Misha was riding him hard and it felt so damn incredible Dean prayed he could last, when he opened his eyes he almost busted a nut because he had pictured Cas riding him for years and it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Misha, kissing fiercely into his mouth. Misha moaned and clutched him tight, pulling him as close as possible. When Misha pulled back panting, Dean started sucking down on his neck. Misha felt his tongue sliding up behind his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as Dean spoke, “You’re just so fucking hot, wanna do nothing but fuck your sex ass all damn night.”

Misha groaned as Dean continued whispering filthy promises into his ear. He jerked Dean’s head over and kissed him like Dean had never been kissed before. Dean gripped a fistful of Misha’s hair tight as his other hand pushed between them and wrapped around Misha’s cock. Misha pinched down on one of Dean’s nipples as his hand slid down his back and grabbed his ass. They continued rocking and humping into each other as their hands grabbed and groped, kissing intensely until the both came within seconds of each other.

Dean collapsed back, bringing Misha with him. They were both panting and struggling to breathe.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jen…” Misha sucked in a long slow breath then continued, “Just…damn!”

They laid there lazily making out for several minutes. Dean smirked, “Think you can handle more?”

Misha nodded hard. He jumped up and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him to his feet. He led him into the bathroom then turned the shower on. Misha stepped in then jerked Dean forward once he stepped in after him. Dean was surprised they both fit into the tiny shower, just as he was wondering if they would even have room to do anything, Misha wrapped his arms around his neck then jumped up as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

Dean grinned as he held Misha against the wall and kissed him with so much intensity it took Misha’s breath away.

“Damn Jen,” Misha gasped as he pulled back. He immediately kissed Dean again as he continued talking between kisses, “Fucking love how you’re so…”

“What?” Dean muttered against Misha’s lips as he kissed him harder, grunting when Misha sunk down on his cock and twisted his hips.

“You’re always like horny and sex is always mind blowing…but today it’s even better. I love it.”

Dean grinned and kissed Misha harder. Sex had never been this good for him either, and he knew once he had sex with the real Cas it would be the best thing he ever experienced. As soon as they both got off again, they quickly showered then got out. Dean put on Jensen’s clothes and they went to meet Sam at Jared and Gen’s house.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“They’re late…should I text De…um, Jensen?”

“Nah, you know they’re always running late. Besides, I’m sure they’ll be here most of the night since you and Jensen usually spend all night goofing around downstairs.”

Gen sat on the counter in front of Sam and pulled him closer. Sam kissed her, wondering where the hell his brother was. He was so ready to get back to their normal lives. Dean had always wanted Sam to have a normal life but Sam was so used to how they had lived their entire lives it was just weird to try and be a normal person. It seemed boring and like a waste of time, like he was not really doing much of anything.

Fifteen minutes later Sam heard a car pulling up and breathed a sigh of relief. He had to try and sneak away with Dean so they could get the hell out of wherever they were.

“Jare, can you open a bottle of wine?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Sam opened cabinets until he found several bottles of wine. Just as he figured out where the opener was, he heard Gen open the door. He heard Dean talking as he poured out four glasses of wine. He turned and dropped the bottle on the floor when he looked up and saw his brother with a smirk on his face and his arm around Cas, but Sam quickly remembered it was the actor who played him. He still was in shock that not only had he been right that Misha was Cas, but that his brother was going along with it. Not that Sam hadn’t known about Dean’s crush all along but he never really imagined Dean would ever come out and admit he was bi or that he liked Cas. Sam was sure Dean would deny any feelings he had toward Cas and claim it was all because he had told him to pretend to be Jensen convincingly.

Dean smirked as Sam bent down and picked up the broken pieces. Gen handed Sam towels and they cleaned up the mess. Dean turned to Misha and gave him a kiss and whispered, “Just wait ‘til tonight…gonna be even better than this afternoon.”

Misha bit back a moan as Dean grabbed his ass and slid his tongue up his neck, exhaling sharply. Jensen was never so grabby and bold around anyone else it surprised him but also really turned him on.

Gen slid two glasses across the counter to Misha and Dean. They all talked for a few minutes. From what Sam could tell, Misha and Gen seemed to be pretty good friends and it seemed like they usually did the cooking while Jared and Jensen played pool and hung out. Gen and Misha were at the refrigerator figuring out what they were going to make so he saw it as a perfect opportunity to get Dean alone so they could come up with a plan.

“Uh, Jensen…we should go to the basement. Play some pool or something.”

Gen and Misha were standing at the counter. When Gen went to the sink Dean walked over and stood directly behind Misha, pressed up tight against him. Sam rolled his eyes as his brother kissed his neck and whispered something to him.

 _“Jensen_ ,” Sam snapped and kicked the back of his brother’s leg. He heard Dean mumble, “Not now, Sammy.”

Misha pulled back and looked at Dean. “What is with you today? Why are you pretending to be Dean?”

Sam cleared his throat and glared at Dean. When Dean shot him a loaded look but didn’t answer Sam sighed and replied, “We um…we’re kinda doing this thing where we stay in character. It’s an…exercise they told us to do so our character portrayals get…better.”

Misha rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Why don’t you two go run along and play your Sam and Dean game in the basement and play pool so Gen and I can finish making dinner since you two morons usually just get in the way when we’re cooking.”

Sam blinked in surprise, he couldn’t get used to the fact that Misha, even though he was not Cas was actually more like Dean than he was like Cas, outspoken and kind of crazy. He heard Dean chuckle under his breath at his reaction. Sam also could not get over the fact that his brother was not hiding the fact that he was into Misha, which he knew really was him transferring his feelings he had harbored for Cas to the actor.

Dean grabbed Misha’s ass and gave him a kiss, he pulled back then kissed him again when Misha started pulling back, Dean grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed him with more intensity.

Gen walked over to Sam. “Why don’t you kiss me like that anymore?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam and smirked as he went in for a deeper kiss. As Sam kissed Gen, Dean slid his tongue across his lips and smiled seductively at Misha.

“What the fuck are you trying to do, Jen? Making me all horny.”

“Thought you were always horny?”

“I am because you’re…”

Dean grinned. “Hot?”

Misha rolled his eyes. Dean kissed him quickly and whispered, “I can’t help it that I have irresistible sex appeal.”

“How about you run along and play so we can get out of here, I’ve got a surprise for you if you behave.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? What?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

“Does it involve sex?”

Sam pulled away from Gen and glanced at Dean, clearing his throat. Misha nodded and whispered, “Something you’ve always wanted to do. Now go.”

Dean wondered what kind of sexual surprise it was going to be. He wondered if it involved kinky things, he could hardly wait to see because Misha was kinkier than anyone he had ever been with, he could tell he would be into all kinds of hot sexy things and prayed he could get Cas to do things like that with him. He knew he could.

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him down toward the hallway. He realized he had no idea where the basement was.

“Nice digs, Jared.”

“Nice boyfriend, Jensen.”

“Jealous I got the fun sexy kinky one?”

Sam was surprised his brother was being so casual and open about it. He never thought Dean would admit he had feelings for Cas, but he realized he hadn’t actually admitted it. When they didn’t find the basement they backtracked toward the kitchen and went the other way. Once they were finally down there and Dean was racking up a game of pool, Sam leaned against the table and looked at his brother.

“So…once we get back are you finally gonna…”

Dean glanced up at Sam. “What?”

Sam bit down on his lip and took a deep breath, suddenly realizing this was a bad idea to bring up because his brother never openly talked about his feelings. He would most likely shut down and ignore him or if he was pissed enough maybe he would punch him. But oddly enough he was willing to take that chance because his brother actually seemed happy, something he had not seen…ever. He knew if he was with Cas Dean would be in a much better place so he promised himself no matter how hard it was to get Dean to go for it, he would do whatever it took.

“Be with Cas.”

Dean was just about to take his shot and totally missed the cue ball, then looked up at Sam like he was insane.

“Why the fuck would I do that? Jesus Sam, you’re the one that said we need to-”

“Dean, c’mon. I’m not a fucking idiot. I know you …have feelings for him. You always have.”

Dean shot Sam a dirty look then hit the cue ball hard, knocking three balls into their pockets. Sam sighed, he knew his brother would deny how he felt but he had assumed that he wouldn’t get pissed since he was all over Misha a few minutes earlier.

“What, is it because he’s a guy? I know you’re bi too so what’s the big deal?”

Sam realized he probably shouldn’t have blurted that out because for some reason Dean had hid it from him his entire life but Sam knew he messed around with guys occasionally. He really never understood why Dean felt like he had to hide it but figured his brother had it in his mind that Sam would treat him different if he found out.

“If you think I’m gonna think of you any different than I ever have, you’re fucking stupid. I will always-”

Dean walked over to the bar in the corner of the room and picked up a bottle of tequila. He took a long sip then quickly cut Sam off.

“Just drop it.”

Sam sighed, he knew Dean well enough to know it was best to leave it alone. Once Dean shut down he would not talk about it. Dean knocked the rest of the balls into their pockets then finished off the rest of the tequila. As Sam racked up the balls for another game, Dean walked around the room.

“What are we going to do about this?”

Dean was looking through the various bottles of expensive alcohol at the bar in the corner. “Jesus, all of these are expensive rare bottles of booze. Hey Sammy, want some of the good shit?”

“Dean, I’m serious. How are we going to get back?”

Dean held a bottle of expensive whiskey to his lips and took a long slow drink as he thought. “We could try to summon Cas.”

“We don’t have any of the things we need, there is no supernatural things in this universe. We’re kinda fucked.”

“I figure if Balthazar sent us here, he’ll pull us back. He didn’t just send us here for the hell of it. There had to be a reason.”

“Unless he wanted to get rid of us.”

“If he wanted to that he would have just killed us, Sammy.”

Sam chewed on his lip for a minute, thinking. “I guess…but if nothing happens by tomorrow I think we need to try and figure out a way back.”

Dean nodded, taking a long drink of whiskey. Sam grabbed the bottle from him and walked over to the bar, setting the bottle back. When Dean tried picking the bottle back up, Sam pushed his hand away.

“What the hell?” Dean slurred.

“Dean, you can’t get drunk right now.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Just worry about being Jensen.”

Dean picked up the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He poured several shots into each then slid a glass over to this brother. “Loosen up, Sammy. I’m sure Jared isn’t an uptight bitch like you.”

“I’m sure Jensen isn’t a drunk jerk like you.”

Dean grinned and downed his whiskey. He suddenly remembered Misha saying he had a surprise and he was almost positive it had something to do with sex and it was most likely kinky as hell so he figured he would stop drinking for now.

“Fuck it, let’s go see if it’s time to eat. I’m starving.”

Sam rolled his eyes. If Dean wasn’t thinking about sex or getting drunk he was thinking about food. He didn’t understand why Dean didn’t seem at all worried about what was happening. Sure he was probably having an awesome time screwing fake Cas, but he would have thought that Dean would be a little concerned about getting back.

“You do want to go back, right?”

“Back where?”

Sam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “To our lives, to our own universe, what the hell do you think?”

“Of course I do. Dammit Sammy, there isn’t a fucking thing we can do about it right now. So why not just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Whatever.”

Dean put his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “All I’m saying is for tonight, be Jared. Be a normal guy with a hot wife and an apple pie life. Tomorrow we’ll figure out what to do. Who knows, maybe tomorrow we’ll wake up and it’ll be over.”

“What if it’s a djinn?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I’ve been in one of those dreams, this is nothing like it. We crashed through that window together and saw Balthazar send us here. It’ll be fine. Cas would know if something wasn’t right.”

“What if Jared and Jensen got switched with us and they are there being us and he doesn’t realize we’re even gone?”

Dean hadn’t thought of that. “Shit…no, I’m sure Cas would know right away. I mean even if he didn’t catch on right away, he can read minds. He’d know. Besides, those guys would never be able to be us.”

“They’re actors, Dean. Actors that play us.”

Sam walked over to a desk and sat down at the computer. He pulled up a search engine and typed the names ‘Jared Padalecki’ and  ’Jensen Ackles’ in. He scrolled down and clicked on a link.

“We’re both from Texas, and we both have been in several movies and TV shows…”

Sam scanned through a list and laughed. Dean was sitting on a couch petting a large golden retriever. He glanced up at Sam, wondering what was so funny.

“What?”

“You were a model and on a soap opera.”

Dean smirked, “Yeah? Jealous because I’m gorgeous?”

“Shut up. I’m surprised you weren’t a stripper. I always pictured an alternate version of you doing shit like that.”

“I’d be rich as fuck, I definitely have the body for it, and the moves. What would my stripper name be? Big Dick Dean?”

Sam rolled his eyes and continued reading.

 "What's up with the names around here? Jensen? Misha? and uh... Jared Padaleski?" When Sam didn't answer him, Dean continued talking, “Well, I knew the alternate you would have a dog. I just didn’t think he’d be so full of himself.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean pointed to a large portrait of Jared on the opposite wall. “You’ve got pictures of yourself everywhere. So what are the mutts’ names?”

“They’re purebreds asshole. Sadie and um…Harley I think. Have you been to your house yet? I’m sure you have tons of pictures of yourself everywhere.”

“Nah, we hung out in the trailer then came right here in some foreign piece of shit car.”

“Foreign piece of shit car that costs 100 grand.”

Dean stood up and looked at a shelf that had various magazines with them on it. He picked one up of Jared and Jensen and held it up.

“Nice blue steel, Sammy.”

“You should see the pictures from your modeling days, cowboy.”

Sam was furiously typing, Dean stood behind him and looked at the screen. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out how the fuck we’re getting out of here.”

Dean grabbed the keyboard away from Sam and typed in ‘Sam and Dean Winchester’. Several sites about the show Supernatural popped up along with some fan sites. Sam scrolled through the list then clicked on a link.

“It sounds like pretty much everything that has ever happened to us is an episode of the show. I mean, it’s just like those Supernatural books.”

“You think Chuck has something to do with this?”

Sam shrugged. Dean glanced at the screen and pointed at a link toward the bottom of the page.

“What the fuck is this?”

Sam scrolled through a list of titles and clicked on one titled ‘Destiel’.

“It’s about how you and Cas are like, together.”

Dean leaned forward and read a few lines then hit the back button. Sam chuckled under his breath. “Apparently everyone knows you and Cas wanna fuck each other.”

“Shut up. What’s this one?”

Dean clicked on a link marked ‘Wincest’, as it popped up he started reading it, the color draining from his face. He quickly closed the site and stood up.

“Damn, the fans of the show are fucking insane.”

Sam turned the computer off and nodded. Just then Gen called down the stairs and told them dinner was ready. Dean glanced at Sam and shrugged. “I dunno, Sammy. I told you, I’m sure we’re here for a reason and that we’ll be back to our crap lives in no time.”

Sam nodded, there really was nothing they could do about it. Maybe Dean was right, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

Dean grinned, “Just you know…be a good husband and for once in your life have a good time without over-analyzing everything.”

Sam sighed and followed Dean up the stairs to the kitchen. Dean plopped down in a chair next to Misha and slid it closer. Sam rolled his eyes when he saw Dean slide his hand up his thigh and lean in and whisper something to him.

Dean poked at a lump of green leaves on his plate with his fork. “What the fuck is this shit?”

Sam kicked his brother under the table and gave him a bitchface. Gen laughed, “Don’t look at me that was all Misha.”

Misha took a big bite of whatever it was and grinned at Dean. “It’s kale. You promised you would try and eat it, remember?”

Sam bit down on his lip and laughed as Dean took a small bite then coughed and drank down his glass of wine. He picked up the bottle then poured more out, Sam could tell Dean was not happy. Not only did he despise vegetables, Sam knew he also hated wine and it was pretty entertaining because he never saw his brother eat anything other than cheeseburgers, pie and junk food which was apparently the total opposite of how Jared and Jensen ate because the dinner was mostly healthy things.

“You don’t like it?”

Dean took a bite of his chicken and shrugged. “I’m from Texas, I like eating meat. Steaks, burgers…not…what was this crap called again?”

Misha rolled his eyes and picked up Dean’s plate and scraped all of the kale onto his plate. “Whatever, I thought you were going to eat less meat.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and waited for Dean to answer. Dean let out a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll start tomorrow. In the meantime you can take me through a drive thru that doesn’t have kale,”

“So Jared, why are you so quiet?” Misha glanced at Sam as he took a sip of wine. “You still mad about that prank we pulled on you earlier?”

“Huh? No! Um, I’m just…tired.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so…calm. Usually you’re bouncing off the walls talking a mile a minute.”

“Yeah, I dunno. It’s um…not you guys I just…have a headache and need to get some sleep.”

Dean licked his lips and winked at Misha then turned to Sam. “Maybe we should go, so you can get some rest. Big day tomorrow.”

Gen looked at Dean then at Sam. “Are you two filming all day tomorrow?”

“Uh…yeah, long day. Lots of filming. You know.”

Dean was getting anxious to leave because he was dying to know what he and Misha would be doing later. He leaned in and whispered to Misha, “Let’s get the hell outta here. I wanna see what this surprise is, it’s driving me fucking insane.”

Misha laughed “Yeah, I can tell. Usually you want to stay and hang out with Jared.”

Dean shrugged he really wasn’t in the mood to listen to Sam bitch at him. He knew they needed to figure out what they should do and he also knew they needed to get back to their normal lives. He wanted to just as much as Sam did but he knew there was nothing they could do about it at the moment so he figured he may as well enjoy himself. Plus he was starving. He wanted some real food and a few beers.

“If you pretend you’re having a good time I promise as soon as we leave I’ll take you there the second we leave, and trust me it’ll be worth it.”

Dean licked his lips and grinned. He jerked Misha’s head closer and kissed him on the lips. “Fine, it better involve getting a piece of that tight sweet ass.”

Misha grinned seductively and nodded. He saw Dean shift in his seat and try to discreetly adjust his growing erection. He loved making him horny, because Jensen always did the same thing to him. Sure he had no idea that it wasn’t really Jensen, he just figured Jensen had a new kink and liked role-playing Cas and Dean. At first he thought it was a little strange because Jensen never got into it before but he wasn’t about to argue because Misha thought it was hot as fuck.

They had a few more drinks and talked about random things. Misha and Gen did most of the talking, Dean occasionally improvised since he was a good bullshitter while Sam was mostly quiet. Since everyone thought Jared was tired, Dean saw it as an opportunity to get out of there, so he told Sam to get some rest since they had a big day of filming, smiling to himself as Misha agreed and they finally got up to leave.

 


	5. Chapter 5

As they were walking back to the car Misha reached into Dean’s pocket. Dean grinned and grabbed his ass, Misha rolled his eyes and punched his arm. “You perv, I was just trying to get the keys before you could argue.”

Dean tried taking the keys back, but Misha ran ahead of him and got in the driver’s side. Dean walked over and tried opening the door but it was locked. Misha started the car and grinned at him, pointing to the passenger seat.

“I hate riding bitch.”

Misha rolled the window down and slid his tongue over his lips. “You get in and quit being a bitch…You can’t know where we’re going, it’ll ruin the surprise.”

Dean sighed but walked to the passenger side anyway and got in. Just as he sat down, Misha reached over and put something over his eyes. Dean tried struggling but when his hand shot up Misha snapped a pair of handcuffs to wrists. Dean paused and grinned.

“Damn…we about to get kinky in my brother’s driveway?”

Dean felt himself getting hard when Misha answered him in Cas’s voice. “As much as I’d love to fuck you right here, we have somewhere really special we have to get to. And if you peak, you don’t get the surprise…or any ass.”

Dean hated not being in control, he hated not knowing where he was or what was happening. The thought crossed his mind that this could be some sort of elaborate hoax Balthazar set up, that this was some sort of angel and he was taking Dean somewhere to trap him or worse. But Misha seemed like the furthest thing from an evil angel with a vendetta. Angels were heartless dicks, all except his angel.

As much as Dean liked Misha, he loved Cas. At first Dean had thought the differences between Cas and Misha were like night and day, Cas was reserved and proper, he was clueless and although he was powerful and he had gradually become not just a servant of Heaven, he had become Dean’s friend. He was more than that, Dean was beginning to realize. He was the thing that made Dean have a reason to live, the one thing he wanted in his life.  

Misha was anything but reserved. He was wild and crazy, he constantly joked around and was always just as horny and in the mood for sex as Dean. Misha seemed like what Dean would expect Cas to be like if he were human and had never been an angel. As much as Misha seemed like he would be perfect for Dean, Dean wouldn’t change a thing about Cas because Cas kept him grounded. Dean loved everything about Cas and even though Misha was awesome, he had no desire to actually be with him like he did with Cas.

As Misha drove, he was flipping through the radio stations playing obnoxious things that Dean could hardly call music, so he started thinking. Since the day Dean met Cas there had been a big change in both of them. Cas had been a solider and he had no free will. Every day he spent with Dean that façade cracked, he became slightly more human. He started having emotions and feelings. Dean knew he had changed too. He had never in his life let anyone in besides his brother. But as close as Dean was to Sam, he had never been close to someone on an intimate level. When Dean really thought about it, he realized something he had always known, something that he had always buried deep and hidden. He was in love with Cas. Cas made him a better person, and for the first time in his life, Dean knew what he wanted, knew what he needed to finally be happy, and he was going to do whatever it took to be with Cas.

Dean realized he couldn’t lie to Misha, sure it was fun having sex with him but he seemed to love Jensen as much as Dean loved Cas so he knew the right thing to do would be to tell him the truth, he just had no idea how the hell he could do that and get Misha to believe him.

“Hey, um…I need to tell you something. And I know you’re gonna think I’m crazy, but I really just need-”

Dean felt Misha press his lips against his. Misha kissed him several times as he ran his hand up Dean’s thigh. His hand ran up the fly of Dean’s jeans, giving it a light squeeze as he pulled back.

“Tell me later. We’re here. We don’t exactly have a lot of time because…well, we really shouldn’t be doing this but I just had to do it for you and I know we have exactly fifty seven minutes until anyone gets back because the set crew is on break until then.”

“What’re we doing? Where are we?”

Misha leaned forward, Dean could feel him breathing against his face as his tongue glided up his neck. Dean sucked in a breath, apparently Jensen had all of the same kinks because Misha seemed to know everything that got to him. Just as Dean was wondering if Jensen liked his nipples being tweaked, he felt Misha pinch down on them. Misha was obviously really into this surprise so Dean decided to go along with it. He reasoned that if everything Jensen liked he liked, then everything that Misha liked Cas would like and it would give him an advantage when he was trying to seduce Cas to know what he liked because he was pretty sure Cas would have no idea himself what exactly turned him on.

Misha’s tongue slid up behind Dean’s ear as he whispered, “I’m gonna get out, no peeking. _Dean.”_

Dean felt a shiver go up his spine hearing Cas’s voice say his name all seductively. He let out a soft moan and reached up, grabbing Misha’s hair and tugging on it as he jerked his head over and found his lips. Misha pinched down on Dean’s nipple, Dean could feel him smiling against his lips as he squirmed. He sucked in a breath when he felt Misha’s hand run roughly up his cock then squeeze it hard as the kiss got more heated. Dean tightened his grip in Misa’s hair as his tongue rolled around Misha’s mouth.

Misha moaned against his lips, “Mm Dean, just wait ‘til you see where I’m taking you. You’re gonna love it. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest but heard the door open and close, then a few seconds later his door opened.

“You going to take this stupid blindfold off yet?”

“Nope!” Misha said in his own voice, as he undid the handcuffs then grabbed Dean’s hand and guided him out of the car. As Dean started walking, Misha grabbed his ass hard. They walked several feet then Misha stopped. He wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him.

Misha pulled back and leaned in to hug Dean. “I know you think it’s kind of girly to get all excited about stupid things like anniversaries…”

Dean froze. _Shit._ He had no idea what anniversary it was. Maybe it was an anniversary of when they met, or started dating. He had to tell Misha so he wasn’t pissed that he didn’t remember.

“Mish-”

“Just let me finish. The first day I walked on set and saw you, I just knew. I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you and every day I fall deeper in love with you. Anyway…I know you probably have no idea what anniversary I’m talking about, right?”

“Um…no, but-“

Misha ripped off the blindfold. They were standing in front of Dean’s Impala. He wanted to run up to his Baby, especially after driving in new piece of shit cars all day. He looked at Misha with a huge smile on his face.

Misha traced his finger down Dean’s jaw the leaned in and kissed him. “I hope you at least remember the first time we had sex. I know this is the one place you’ve always wanted to have sex, and since two years ago today we did it for the first time I figured I’d make your dream come true. I know you love it almost as much as me…”

“You know I love you more than a damn car.” Dean found it easy to just say what he would say to Cas. It was strange how many parallels they had with Jensen and Misha. “So, you gonna ride me in the backseat?”

“Maybe, but only after you bend me over the hood.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Dean whispered.

He was definitely going to be doing this to Cas the second he got back to his own universe. Misha pushed Dean back so he was pressed between him and the Impala. He leaned forward and kissed fiercely into Dean’s mouth as his hand slid down Dean’s chest. Dean moaned, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arm around Misha and pulled him closer. He prayed that someday Cas would be this aggressive with him. He hoped Cas really wanted to be with him as much as Dean wanted it, he always suspected he did but suddenly worried it was all in his head or because he was an angel Cas was not capable of loving him.

Misha pulled back, Dean looked into his eyes and slid his tongue across his lips as he grinned. “What?”

“You okay?”

Dean jerked Misha forward and kissed him savagely, swirling his tongue around his mouth as he spun them around. Misha groaned as Dean picked him up and set him on the hood.

“I’m fucking awesome.”

Misha smiled and ripped Dean’s jeans open then jerked the zipper down. Misha shoved them down along with his boxers and wrapped his fist tightly around his cock. He tugged on Dean’s shirt then leaned forward and licked a stripe up Dean’s cock. Dean sucked in a breath as he pulled his shirt off. He curled his fingers through Misha’s hair and jerked his head up.

“Mish…fuck. We don’t have a lot of time and I’m dying to bend you over the hood.”

Misha licked his lips and smiled seductively at Dean. In his sexy deep Cas voice he replied, “You sure, _Dean?_ I love sucking your big thick gorgeous cock.”

Dean grunted as Misha slowly took his entire length in, sucking down hard as his tongue swirled around every sensitive spot. He definitely knew exactly what Dean liked. Bending Cas over the hood, then having him ride his cock in the backseat was a huge fantasy Dean always had. Misha was blowing him unlike he had ever been blowed before, he knew every spot that drove him insane and Dean could barely form a coherent thought because Misha was sucking on his dick so hard it felt like he was a damn vacuum.

“Son of a fucking _bitch!”_

Misha grabbed Dean’s ass firmly and began pushing to get him to thrust into his mouth. Dean glanced down and almost came, seeing Misha’s lips wrapped around his cock as he took bobbed his head up and down was almost too much because Dean thought about how hot it would look to have Cas doing it all the damn time. Dean pulled back then slowly thrust into Misha’s mouth, grabbing a fistful of his hair as he grunted and thrust into the incredible wet heat.

Dean bit down on his lip hard as Misha slowly pulled off then teased his tongue over the head of his cock. Dean watched his tongue dance profanely up his cock as precome started sweating out of his slit. Misha lapped every drop up then pressed against the spot under the head as Dean tugged on Misha’s hair and tried to get him to take his cock back in.

“C’mon baby, blow me then I’ll fuck you so goddamn hard you’ll feel me for the next month.”

Misha took Dean in with one quick motion, moaning an agreement that sent a jolt of pleasure across Dean’s oversensatized cock.

“Fuck! Wanna be in you so damn bad. You’re so fucking hot.”

Dean thrust into Misha’s mouth a few more times then pulled back and jerked Misha up, crushing his lips against him as he kissed him passionately. He fumbled with Misha’s belt then ripped his pants open as he laid Misha back against the hood, leaning over him so their lips remained locked. As the kiss intensified, Dean shoved Misha’s pants off and teased the head of his cock into him.

“Dean,” Misha whispered seductively as his hand traced over Dean’s nipple. Dean felt his cock twitch hard, Misha felt it too and grinned. “Bend me over.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re fucking killing me.”

Misha squinted his eyes, he heard Dean swear under his breath and smiled. He knew the Cas voice and faces got to Jensen bad. In his best Cas voice he replied. “Don’t be blasphemous or I’ll have to punish you, Dean.”

Dean jerked Misha up and spun him around. He pulled him tight against his body and kissed up his neck. Misha moaned and stretched it out as Dean’s tongue slid up to his ear. “Do it, angel.”

“Close your eyes, I have one more surprise for you.”

Dean closed his eyes. He heard Misha open the car door then slam it shut. He could hear clothing moving and figured Misha was taking the rest of his clothes off. He felt Misha slide his hand up his face. Misha kissed him and muttered against his lips, “Open your eyes.”

Dean’s breathing quickened as he looked down at Misha and realized he was wearing Cas’s trenchcoat.

“If this is my punishment… _shit,_ I love it.”

Misha leaned against the hood of Dean’s car then glanced over his shoulder. “Fuck me, Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath and prayed he could last more than a few minutes. He never had a problem with stamina in his life but looking at Misha with Cas’s coat hearing him talk like Cas was enough to make him come untouched. Misha had an obvious kink with Dean so Dean figured he would fuck him senseless so they both could live out this fantasy. He promised himself he would do it even better for Cas and that the first chance he got when they weren’t having sex or celebrating some anniversary he would tell Misha the truth.

Dean nudged Misha’s legs apart and gently pushed down on Misha’s back. Misha looked into Dean’s eyes and grinned at him seductively.

“Don’t be gentle, you know how I like it. I know you love it rough too…fuck me hard… _Dean.”_

Dean cursed under his breath as he teased his cock into Misha’s ass. When he was sure he was still open from the last time they had sex, Dean held him open and thrust into him hard.

“Ah, shit!”

Dean smiled and began rocking his hips harder. “Damn angel, must be pretty good to get you to swear.”

“Fucking incredible.”

Misha groaned as Dean slowly pulled out then began to pound into him with hard powerful trusts. Dean put his hands on Misha’s hips and pulled him into each thrust, causing Misha’s back to arch as he yelled out his name.

“So damn hot. Love it when you come apart. Get into it, you said no one’s around. Still got at least a half hour. You want me to fuck you hard?” Misha nodded as he groaned and pushed into Dean. “What was that?”

“Yes! Fuck me hard.”

Dean bucked his hips as hard as he could. His eyes slammed shut, he started grunting as he bit his lip when he felt himself bottom out, his balls tight against Misha’s ass. Dean could already feel an orgasm building in his spine just from feeling himself as deep as he could go. Misha clenched down on his dick and Dean almost lost it.

“Cas! Son of a bitch, so tight.”

Dean leaned down and caught Misha’s lips in a kiss. 

“Let’s get in the backseat,” Misha muttered against Dean’s lips.

Dean thrust into Misha a few more times, relishing the feeling of what it would feel like to be buried deep in Cas’s ass then carefully pulled out. Misha stood up and grabbed Dean’s face as he pulled him into a heated kiss.

“You like this?”

“Fucking love it…do you?”

Misha pulled the door open and motioned for Dean to get in. “You know I do. Now get your ass in so I can ride your big fat cock before those assholes get back.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lips. “Say it like Cas would.”

Misha rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. Dean grinned, he could tell Misha was beyond horny and he was too, especially because Dean had pictured Cas wearing the trenchcoat and nothing else thousands of times but how he actually had a visual and it was so fucking hot.

“Get your ass in the car, _Dean_.”

Dean smirked as he walked closer. “Close enough.”

He leaned in and kissed Misha then climbed in the backseat. Just as he was thinking that he had more sex in the back of his Impala than he could even remember, Misha shoved him down and straddled him.

“You horny or something?”

Dean laughed as Misha sunk down on his cock and began riding him hard.

“What the hell do you think?”

“I think you’re really fucking hot when you’re horny and desperate.”

Misha bucked his hips hard then slowly pulled himself up and slammed back down. Dean’s head flew back so fast it smacked against the window. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrust into Misha as Misha repeated the motion. Misha reached back and rolled Dean’s balls as Dean yelled out his name followed by a string of moans and unintelligible words.

“You’re hot when you get all fucked out.”

“Feels so…uh, fuck…goddamn good. Fuck I love it when you ride me,” Dean was grunting and groaning as Misha bounced around wildly on his cock. It was turning Misha on so much he continued to ride Dean harder.

Misha reached down and pinched Dean’s nipples. Dean put his hands on Misha’s hips and thrust up into him until he felt Misha getting even tighter around him. Dean wrapped his fist around Misha’s cock and jerked it up fast. Misha groaned and started coming.

“Oh God, Jen…fuck! Love your big fat cock.”

Dean sat up and kissed Misha, humping into Misha in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. He wrapped his arms around him as he sucked down on his neck, moaning as Misha clenched down on him hard.

“Love your tight perfect ass.”

Misha looked into Dean’s eyes, he ran his hand down Dean’s face and kissed him several times before he pulled back and whispered, “I love you.”

Dean felt his stomach tighten, even though Misha was saying it to Jensen it sent him over the edge because hearing Cas say that to him was something he wanted even more than he wanted to have sex with Cas, and he wanted to have sex with Cas more than he had ever wanted anything. In that moment he knew without a doubt he was in love with Cas and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Dean knew he had to respond, he couldn’t make Misha feel any doubt that Jensen didn’t love him because even though he actually didn’t know him he could tell he did and Misha was incredible it would be impossible to be with him and not be in love.

“Love you too.”

Dean realized he never actually said it to anyone, he told himself he would admit it to Cas because Cas was the only person he had ever been in love with and he really could not find a reason why he had held it in for so long.

Dean came hard, causing Misha’s orgasm to intensify. They thrust against each other franticly as they rode out their orgasms. Misha kissed Dean then pulled himself up and got out of the car.

“C’mon, Jen. We only have a few minutes.”

Dean got out and they both quickly got dressed. They got done just in time because not even two minutes later as they were driving off the lot, the crew members were starting to return from their break. As Misha drove back to their house, this time instead of thinking about how much he hated the expensive new car and missed his Baby, Dean was thinking about how much he missed Cas.

Dean talked Misha into going through a drive thru and getting a few burgers. Misha thought it was kind of odd that Jensen wanted to eat a bunch of junk food because he normally watched what he ate but he didn’t say anything because there were times he would occasionally eat that way and Misha figured he was just stressing out about filming or something.

Dean quickly ate the cheeseburgers as Misha drove. They pulled into the driveway of a house that was very similar to the house Jared and Gen’s stayed at while they were filming in Vancouver. Dean followed Misha inside, glad that there didn’t seem to be any pets, he didn’t share Sam’s love of dogs but he thought about how happy Sam seemed around them and knew he always wanted one so he figured when they got back, he would get Cas and Sam could get a dog. Maybe they would even take a break from all of the bullshit of hunting, but he seriously doubted that would ever happen.

Misha walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of his neck and pressed his cock tight against Dean’s ass. Dean started grinding against him as he jerked his head forward and kissed him.

“Ready for the second part of your surprise?”

Dean grinned. “There’s more? Fuck yeah.”

Misha put his hand on Dean’s hips and turned him around. He tugged on his jacket and as Dean slipped it off Misha balled his shirt up in his fist then tore it over Dean’s head.

“Damn, I fucking love your surprises.”

Misha reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuffs. Dean slid his tongue over his lips and grinned as Misha grabbed his wrists and slapped the cuffs onto them, then sunk down to his knees and fumbled with Dean’s belt then unzipped his zipper with his mouth as he stared into Dean’s pupil blow emerald eyes.

“Mm shit, you’re fucking killing me,” Dean moaned as Misha licked the front of his boxers while he shoved Dean’s jeans down his thighs.

Misha ran his hands up Dean’s thighs then traced a finger up his growing erection. “This is nothing…I’m gonna tease every inch of your body until you’re begging to fuck.”

Dean grabbed a fistful of Misha’s hair. Misha grinned devilishly at Dean, “Did I say you could move?”

Dean grinned back, biting down on his lip. He was enjoying this a little too much, he fucking loved it. “Better punish me.”

Misha stood up and grabbed Dean’s cuffed together wrists and jerked him toward their bedroom. Dean wondered if this was really an alternate reality or if he was in Heaven, because he pictured his Heaven with him and Cas having kinky sex non-stop and this was pretty damn close.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam suddenly woke up when he felt a wet nose on his cheek. His eyes flew open and he sat up. It took Sam a few minutes to remember where he was. The large comfortable bed in the large bedroom was definitely not what he was used to waking up to. He glanced at the clock, it was almost two in the morning. Gen was still asleep so Sam grabbed his phone and carefully got off of the bed. He quickly got dressed then went down to the kitchen. As he was making a pot of coffee, he scrolled through Jared’s phone until he found a text conversation between him and Jensen. As Sam read through the messages he realized that Jared and Jensen seemed very close, almost like brothers.

Sam sent Dean a quick text. _Thought u were going to call so we could figure out what the fuck we’re gonna do. Too busy with your fake angel?_

Sam waited several minutes then texted Dean a few more times. He drank down his coffee then decided he would just call him. Sam walked down the hall to the basement as he called a second time. He walked into the room he found earlier when he was down there with Dean that was set up like his own personal gym. Sam decided not to leave a voicemail since he would not be able to figure out the password so he sent a text to Dean to call him right away. Just as Sam started lifting weights, his phone rang. He sat up and hit accept.

“What the fuck do you want, Sammy?” Dean hissed into the phone. He and Cas had been having a steamy make out session when Sam kept texting him. He was about to shut the phone off when Misha told him to just answer him so he would quit calling. Dean reluctantly agreed and answered as he went downstairs.

“Hello to you too.”

Sam heard Dean sigh then whisper, “Shouldn’t you be screwing fake Ruby? I seem to remember you describing you guys having all kinds of crazy hot sex so here’s your chance to relive that minus the crazy.”

“She’s not actually my wife, Dean.”

“You’re telling me you guys haven’t even had sex yet? You are such a fucking prude.”

“I am not! And it’s none of your damn business.”

“So you did bang her, huh? What’s wrong, not the fiery demonic passion it was before?”

Sam took a deep breath. “Shut up, Dean. Just because I’m not all over her like you are with Misha…you’re totally fine pretending to be his boyfriend and having all kinds of sex aren’t you?”

“Who says we’re having sex?”

Sam scoffed. “Please, you were all over him the entire time you guys were here. Plus I know you.”

“Jealous?”

“What? No!”

“Mmm hmm. What the fuck ever. What do you want? Is everything besides your obvious lack of libido okay?”

“I’m sorry I’m not a horny slut like my brother.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having sex, Sammy. It’s healthier than never having sex and jerking one off in the shower occasionally.”

“It’s almost three in the morning and you guys are still having sex? Do you ever think with your upstairs brain?”

“Of course I do, but the downstairs one has just been a little busy.”

“Dean, we need to figure out what the fuck we’re going to do. This isn’t right and-”

“I tried telling Misha the truth, but…”

“No! Don’t, he would never believe you. He’s going to think you’re fucking insane.”

“I think he’d believe me. I actually feel a little bad making him think…”

“You actually have a conscious? Wow.”

“Fuck you. Such a little bitch. Listen, if I wasn’t having sex with him all the time he’d be suspicious and… _fuck.”_ Dean cursed under his breath realizing what he just admitted. He quickly changed the subject so Sam wouldn’t press him further. “Um…so what’s the plan?”

“I guess we pretend to go to set tomorrow. That’s where he started off when we got here so maybe we have to be back there.”

“I gotta go, but um…I don’t even know what time we are supposed to be there or anything like that.”

“I’ll figure it out and text you. That reminds me, delete all of the texts I sent you and any you sent. I’m going to do some research and-”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sammy. Get there around nine, most jobs start then and live it up. You finally have a shot at experiencing the life you should have always had, just enjoy it for a day or two.”

“This isn’t the life I want, Dean.”

“C’mon, Sammy. If…” Dean sighed then continued. “Just do it, for me. Be Jared for a day, pretend it’s for a job. Enjoy yourself for one night, skip the research and go fuck the hell out of your wife.”

“Let me guess, that’s what you’ve been doing since you figured out fake Cas was your boyfriend.”

Dean knew Sam was never going to let him here the end of it and since Dean knew he was going to try to be with Cas and Sam would know right away when he did, he figured it was time to stop hiding it. “Damn straight.”

“You sure you know what straight is anymore?”

Dean hung up on Sam, he had way more important things to do than argue with his brother. Dean ran back upstairs and into the bedroom. Misha was reading through a script for the show they would be shooting that afternoon.

Dean knelt on the bed and crawled up toward Misha, straddling his hips. Misha put down the stack of papers and grinned. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him so he was lying on top of him. Dean crushed his lips to Misha’s, kissing him hungrily as he thrust against his growing erection.

Misha pushed Dean back and climbed over him, grinding against his cock as he kissed greedily into his mouth. Dean closed his eyes and moaned as Misha thrust roughly against him. He had never had anyone be so aggressive with him, he loved it and hoped Cas would eventually get to this point because he thought it would be so damn hot.

Dean’s hands cupped Misha’s ass cheeks and squeezed them firmly. Misha was sucking down on Dean’s nipples, he bit down on them hard in response. Dean grunted and thrust against Misha’s erection as Misha’s teeth sunk into his nipple and his finger pinched the other one hard. Misha was still open from when they had sex earlier so he gradually sunk down on Dean’s cock as he continued to tweak his nipples.

“Fuck,” Dean bit down on his lip and thrust into the amazing tight heat, groaning when Misha held his hips firmly and slowly pulled himself up then slammed down hard on to his lap.

Misha grinned and repeated the motion, slamming down even harder as his teeth tore into Dean’s nipple. He felt Dean writhing around under him and leaned up and sucked down on his neck as he continued to pinch his swollen nipples.

“You like it when I take over and ride you, don’t you, Jen?”

Misha started bouncing around, snapping his hips sharply as he thrust harder each time. Dean grunted and nodded his head as Misha sucked down on his neck.

“Goddamn,” Dean paused and groaned as Misha rolled his hips and bit down on his shoulder. “Fucking love it.”

As Misha let go of Dean’s hips, Dean thrust into Misha hard, slamming into his prostate. Misha’s mouth fell open, he propped his hands onto Dean’s chest and circled his hips then pushed himself down harder.

“Hittin’ that sweet spot just right, huh?”

When Misha nodded his head hard, Dean grabbed his hips and started thrusting into him faster. Misha threw his head back and groaned, rolling his hips as Dean pummeled into him as hard as he could.

“Jesus, Jen! Fuck!” Misha yelled out his name, his entire body shuddering. “Fuck, I already feel like I’m gonna come.”

Dean tightened his grip on Misha and pushed him back, kneeling up as he shoved his thighs up and started rocking his hips, pounding into Misha.

“Mm yeah, so hot when you’re about to come.”

Misha nodded, digging his fingers into Dean’s shoulders. He felt his stomach tighten, and an orgasm quickly building in his spine. Dean’s hand circled around Misha’s cock but he slapped it away.

“Make me come on your cock only. Feels so fucking good.”

Dean tightened his grip on Misha’s thighs and shoved them up until he was practically bending him in half. Misha pulled his legs behind his head, Dean forgot he was so flexible. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life. He grabbed onto the headboard and slammed into Misha, continually drilling into his prostate. Dean could feel him getting tighter, he groaned at the pleasureful squeeze of Misha’s ass hugged tightly around his cock.

Misha’s eyes slammed shut, his back arched high off the bed as he started coming. Dean continued to pummel into him full force, his thrust becoming more frantic as Misha’s ass clamped down on him like a vice. Dean felt pleasure coursing through every inch of his body and it felt like he was milking the come right out of him.

Dean thrust erratically as he rode out his orgasm, relishing the feeling of being buried deep inside of Misha’s tight heat. Dean carefully pulled out then helped Misha pull his legs back down.

Dean laid on his back, closing his eyes. He felt Misha lie across him and wrap his arm around him. Misha put his head on Dean’s shoulder as he traced his finger up and down Dean’s muscular chest and abdomen.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

“Shit, you are, and I love that you’re so fucking kinky.”

“Yeah, me too. What I mean is…you’re gorgeous, sexy, and fucking perfect.”

Dean kissed the top of Misha’s head. “The first time I saw you…I had never really been that attracted to anyone before. But you…fuck, you’re all those things too.”

“I love you, Jen.”

Dean leaned down and kissed Misha. He felt incredibly guilty that he was pretending to be Jensen, especially since they seemed to really be in love. He knew Misha could tell something was off but he couldn’t tell him right now because he had no idea if there something could happen to him or Sam if anyone found out who they really were. Then there was the fact he would sound completely insane and Dean did not feel like being drug to the mental ward.

“Love you too.”

“You okay?”

“Mmm hmm,” Dean responded as he slowly ghosted his fingers down Misha’s back. He couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he wanted his life to be like this. He didn’t care about having a house or a high paying job, he just wanted to be with Cas because nothing else mattered to him. He never pictured himself wanting to spend his life with one person but seeing what it could be like that day with Misha had him wanting to figure out a way for him and Cas to be together.

Misha pushed against Dean’s chest and sat up. Dean opened his eyes and looked into Misha’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Something’s bothering you.”

Dean kissed Misha and pulled him back down. “I’ve never been happier than I am right now. Just get some sleep, you look tired as hell.”

“You sure it’s not because I said I love you?”

Dean glanced down at Misha, he was looking up at him with his eyes scrunched like Cas always did when he wasn’t sure about something. Dean really wanted to tell Misha the truth but Sam was probably right, there was no way in hell he would believe him. He also didn’t want to screw up whatever Jensen and Misha had because whenever he got back to his own universe he would hope Jensen wasn’t screwing his life up so he had to do his best to be convincing as Jensen.

“Why would that bother me?”

Misha traced his finger across Dean’s chest as he replied in a low voice, “Because we’ve never actually said it to each other until earlier.”

Dean was surprised they hadn’t because he could tell the instant he met Misha that he was totally in love with Jensen and he was positive Jensen felt the same way because they seemed to be a lot alike and if Dean wasn’t already in love with Cas he could see himself falling for Misha in an instant. Jensen must be more like him than he first thought, he obviously hid his feelings and emotions just as much. Dean bit his lip, he wanted to tell him the truth even more now but he was too far into it now so he would just answer Misha the way he would answer Cas if he was saying the same thing to him, it would be good practice for when he got back because he planned on telling Cas how he felt the second he saw him.

Dean pulled Misha up so he was lying next to him. Dean leaned in and kissed Misha then pulled back and leaned his forehead against his. “I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you. I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and that I wanted you to be mine. I love you, C…Misha.”

Misha crushed his lips to Dean’s, climbing on top of him as he continued kissing him with more intensity then pulled back breathless. “Me too…I love you, Jen. I know that you don’t…talk about things so that was hard for you to admit. While we’re admitting things…I-I want to know something…”

Dean slid his hand up Misha’s back, praying that it was something he could bullshit his way through.

“Yeah?”

Misha took a slow deep breath and bit down on his lip. He glanced up at Dean with his gorgeous blue eyes and Dean sucked in a breath. He was so damn hot, Dean wondered how he had hidden his feelings for Cas for so long and not gone completely insane.

“Do you ever want to…to um, you know…”

Dean waited a few seconds, when Misha didn’t continue he ran his hand down Misha’s back and squeezed his ass.

“Tell me.”

“Get um…married?”

Dean blinked in surprise, he wasn’t expecting him to say it but quickly recovered. “Of course I’d want that…told you I want to be with you the rest of my life.” Dean leaned in and paused as his lips brushed against Misha’s. “Wait…you want me to purpose to you all crazy and shit, don’t you?”

Misha blushed then pressed his lips to Dean’s. He felt Dean’s lips curve into a smile and pulled back to look at him.

Dean kissed Misha hard, rolling them around so Misha was on his back. He grinned as he straddled his hips. “That’s a yes…I want to do it when you least expect it. But since you got to ask me something, I get to ask you something.”

“What?”

Dean smiled seductively as he thrust against Misha’s dick. “You have a crush on Dean, don’t you?”

When Misha’s face flushed a deep red, Dean grinned. He leaned forward and kissed Misha passionately as he thrust against him harder. As he continued to rock his hips he kissed down his jaw, when he got to his neck he slid his tongue up behind his ear as he whispered, “That’s fucking hot. I love when you get into it, when you talk like Cas. I’m gonna ride your big fat cock then when you’re climaxing hard I’m gonna fuck the hell outta you. You want that…angel?”

Misha groaned and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair and thrust against him and answered him in a strained Cas voice, “Fuck yes, do it…Dean.”

Dean licked his lips and smiled at Misha seductively. “Tell me what about Dean turns you on.”

Misha’s face was getting redder. Dean slid his tongue up his neck and whispered, “C’mon angel, don’t be shy. I just wanna know.”

“Everything.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. He heard Misha suck in a breath as he continued.

“Like that…those dimples...fuck, they’re so damn sexy. I know that’s you and not just Dean…but when you play Dean, the way your voice is deeper. The way you kind of drawl when you talk, and…”

Dean traced a finger down Misha’s face, brushing his lips just barely over his. “Yeah?”

Misha pulled Dean closer and tried kissing him but he pulled away and smirked. “I love that Dean’s…he’s just…”

“Tell me.”

“Fucking sexy. He’s a badass and just… _fuck_ you make him seem so real. Don’t get me wrong, I love you and am attracted to you more but it’s like Dean’s a part of you and he’s the crazy sexy part of you…”

Dean kissed Misha like he had been desperate for Dean to kiss him. He slid his tongue into his mouth and continued kissing him passionately then pulled back.

“I get it…it’s the same with Cas. You’re fucking crazy sexy but Cas is like, the other side of you. His voice…fuck, it goes right through me. Makes me so fucking hard. The faces you make…damn.”

“What faces?”

Dean kissed Misha’s forehead and grinned. “That right there. Tilting your head and when you make that sexy confused as hell look. One more question…”

“What?”

“Do you think Cas loves Dean?”

“What do you mean?”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Nevermind. That was a stupid question, let’s get back to where we left off…”

“It’s not a stupid question, Jen. Just…tell me what you mean.”

“I dunno…you’ve been Cas for over two years, and I’ve been Dean for what feels like forever. It’s like they’re real, a part of us.”

“I get it, I’ve never connected with any character I played before, and at first I didn’t with Castiel…I was only supposed to be in like, eight episodes or something but you and I had this amazing chemistry right away.”

Misha paused then smiled. “I remember they told every one I was a demon or something, and I didn’t even meet you before we started filming. So the first time I saw you in person, it was when I walked in the barn.”

“I remember that…I saw you and…shit, I can’t even explain it but I felt things I never felt before and…”

“Then after we wrapped for the night we were in your trailer and had the most amazing sex all night.”

Dean was speaking from the heart, practicing for when he told Cas how he felt. As Misha told him how Jensen hit on him the first time they met Dean thought to himself that Jensen was smart as hell. Dean held his feelings for Cas in and he couldn’t do it anymore. Even though Misha was not Cas, he felt like he helped him realize how stupid it was not to be with Cas, how he was missing out on all of the things he fantasized he could do with him.

“Remember how you got me in your trailer? You were like, ‘look, I’m not one to beat around the bush so I’m just gonna say it. I can’t explain it, you might think I’m crazy but I just…want to be with you.’ And…” Misha paused and kissed Dean. “And after we had sex you said you wanted me to be yours, and I have been ever since.”

Dean wasn’t even sure how to respond, but before he had a chance, Misha continued.

“But anyway, back to your question. I do feel like Dean and Cas are a part of us. I always have I just never thought you felt that way. Maybe I did but in some ways you really are like Dean. Besides the hot sexiness, you’re sarcastic, funny, amazing but you never really share your feelings. I honestly think Dean and Cas are in love, but Dean spent his entire life being selfless, from raising his brother to fighting monsters and saving people. He never lets many people in his life, but as bad as he wants to be with Cas, he’s too afraid to make a move then lose him. He lost so much and scarified everything and he deserves to be happy more than anyone. Cas is just clueless, he loves Dean the same way but doesn’t understand his feelings because being an angel he never felt emotions or love.”

Dean was stunned, it was like Misha read his mind. The episodes were exactly like his and Sam’s lives. He was just asking to see what Misha said but it was just another reason why he needed to just go for it. Sam had been right, everyone seemed to know that he and Cas wanted to be together except for them.

Misha kissed Dean and smiled. “It’s funny because a majority of the fans want Dean to be with Cas. They all can see they love each other and it’s like everyone knows they love each other, except for them.”

Dean wanted to tell Misha the truth. He really didn’t see how it could result in anything bad. But then Dean started thinking that he might be upset that Dean pretended to be Jensen. He decided not to say anything, he would have to find a way to track the real Jared and Jensen down before they figured out a way to get back so they could talk and maybe even figure out a way for no one to find out about any of it. So Dean took a deep breath and went back to being Jensen.

“You said the first time you saw me in person was that day in the barn…so you were stalking me before that?”

Misha felt his face burning. He bit down on his lip then took a deep breath. “I watched the entire series a few days before we filmed, so I would know the background. Ever since the first time I saw you, the scene where you go to Stanford and are in Sam and Jess’s apartment and you are wrestling around with Sam…I was like, fuck, he is so damn hot. So I watched every episode then um…looked you up online.”

“Damn.” Dean grinned and pulled Misha into a kiss. “So who’s better in bed, me or Dean?”

Misha slid his tongue across his lips and smirked. “I can’t decide…I guess you’ll have to do me as Jensen then as Dean if you want to find out.

Dean grinned as he shoved Misha down and kissed him. He would worry about what to do when he met up with Sam on set. For now he was just going play his role as Misha’s boyfriend, and let whatever happens happen. He had a feeling once it all played out it was going to end up good for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on my other Destiel fic, [ The Sketchbook ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312179) but when I have time I plan on working on this more...it will be a chapter where Jared and Jensen meet Sam and Dean.
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://obsessedwith-dean-castiel-sam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
